Promised Dreams and Shattered Lives
by Tobias5
Summary: A Story about Aeris in The Promised Land. AerisOC
1. The Promised Land

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Seven or The Story "The Darksword Trilogy" which I got the Darksword from.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Promised Dreams and Shattered Lives  
  
By Tobias5  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Promised Land  
  
  
  
Aeris was one with the Lifestream. Her essence was one with it. She watched as Meteor is destroyed. As her final farewell she sent all her friends an image of her face, and then was gone. The Lifestream suddenly began taking her to a new place. She began to feel dizzy, and began to realize she could feel her body again.  
  
"My lord! What is going on?" she thought as the Lifestream whipped her around and began to make her feel sick. Suddenly, she was flung onto a shore, where several people were standing. She blinked at them and then passed out as they rushed to her aid.  
  
*****  
  
"How is our newest arrival doing, Marie?" a man's voice asked. Aeris was close to regaining consciousness, and she could hear them faintly.  
  
"She is doing well, Rueben. I can't believe a small girl, such as this saved Planet." Marie replied. Aeris felt a cool cloth drying her face. She heard the man grunt and walk out. Aeris forced her eyes open and winced in the bright light.  
  
"Ah! You're awake. You gave us quite a shock. We have been expecting you to come soon, but it seems the Planet still had use for you." Marie said, and continued to wipe Aeris's face off.  
  
"Where.am.I?" she whispered, exhausted. She could already feel herself drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Well, dear girl," Marie said, as Aeris closed her eyes, "you're in the Promised Land."  
  
*****  
  
Twelve hours later, Aeris awoke alone in a strange room. The floor was made of crystal, the walls of oak, the ceiling of glass, and she was lying in one of the most comfortable beds ever. She lifted the sheet and gasped. She was also naked. She was about to scream, when the woman from before appeared. She pale green eyes, and blond hair.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see that you're up. We were worried the Lifestream had too bad an effect on you." The woman was surrounded by a pink glow that was very faint. She set a tray down on a dresser where Aeris's clothes lay neat folded.  
  
"We made some extra clothes like yours, and I hope they are the same size." The woman said. She took another cloth out and sat next to Aeris on the bed. She began to dab at her forehead again.  
  
"Who are you?" Aeris said, timidly and the woman smiled.  
  
"I am Marie Inserl, and this is my home. They brought you here after you washed up. I have to admit the Lifestream isn't an easy ride." Marie said, as she dabbed Aeris's forehead. "And you dear girl?"  
  
"Aeris. Aeris Gainsbourgh." Aeris murmured and looked around nervously.  
  
"Now, now. Where not going to harm you. Your something special to have been brought here." Marie said and dipped the cloth in some more water.  
  
"Is this really the Promised Land?" Aeris asked timidly. Marie smiled.  
  
"The one in the same. You'll meet everyone soon. There is over two hundred of us here." Marie said and continued to dab Aeris's forehead. Aeris pushed the hand away.  
  
"Two hundred?" Aeris she said, shocked. Marie smiled and put the cloth down.  
  
"Oh yes! And most of them are not Cetra like you, dear girl. To be allowed into the Promised Land you must have saved the Planet."  
  
"But I didn't, my friends.did." Aeris bit her lip and began to cry.  
  
"There, there. You'll see them some day. And they'll all look like they did when you met them. We are restored to our peak when we enter the Promised Land. When I died I was seventy-three. But look at me now! Back to my youthful twenties." Marie laughed and Aeris giggled.  
  
"So they will be coming here?"  
  
"Of course! We all know about it! Rueben told us it was the most incredible fight to date!"  
  
"Really! All of them?"  
  
"Oh yes! All eight of them! But not for many years. So be happy. You'll see them soon."  
  
"Why am I naked?" Aeris asked and Marie laughed.  
  
"Your clothes were soaking wet and we didn't want you to catch cold."  
  
"I can get sick here?"  
  
"Oh my yes! You just can't die, you're already dead!" Aeris giggled at the comment.  
  
"I suppose not. Can I get dressed and go outside?"  
  
"Sure! This is your home now too! Rueben assigned you here. What's mine is yours. I'll just wait for you in the hall." Marie got up and quietly shut the door after her. Aeris got up and stretched. She felt good, and freshly energized. She opened the dresser and found all sorts of clothes, each a copy of her own. She smiled and quickly dressed. She inspected her old clothes, and noticed the cut where the sword had.. She shivered and tossed them into the trash. She opened the door and found Marie standing there waiting patiently.  
  
"Come! I'm sure you'll want to meet the others." Marie said, and led Aeris down the hall. The hall looked the same as Aeris's room.  
  
"Are all homes built like this?"  
  
"Yes. The just appear one night and the person arrives the next day. You room appeared on our home about week ago. We were all getting nervous, but you finally showed up." Aeris fell silent thinking. Marie led her outside where a bunch of people were waiting nervously.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, outside of Midgar, the Highwind landed softly on the grass near the ruins. Cloud stepped out first and looked around in the bright sunlight. Tifa followed closley behind him, hands in her pockets. Cid came out and sat on the grass, smoking of course. Yuffie rushed out ahead, hand over her mouth, straight for a small group of bushes. Nanaki padded out and laid next to Vincent who silently sat next to Cid. Barret and Cait Sith came last, silent and thoughtful. Cloud turned to look at all of them. Yuffie finished throwing up and came to stand next to Tifa watching Cloud. When he noticed everyone was looking at him, he grinned. They grinned back. What was left on Midgar was still standing, inspite of Meteor and Holy's battle.  
  
"We did it." he whispered softly. Everyone nodded and fell silent again.  
  
"Well what the hell we waitn' for? Let's all go home!" Cid shouted when the silence became unbearable. They laughed and nodded. They all got to get back on the Highwind except for Cloud and Barret.  
  
"Cloud, Barrett, aren't you two coming?" Tifa asked.  
  
"No, I got to get to, Marlene, in Kalm." Barrett replied.  
  
"Aren't you going to say goodbye first?"  
  
"No. I'm going to take her to Corel. I'm sure I'll see everyone soon." Barret said. He waved and began walking towards Kalm. Tifa turned to look at Cloud's face, but he had his back turned to her.  
  
"Cloud?" she asked hesitantly. She stepped towards him, and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I was wondering if it was all worth it." He said, without turning around. Tifa knew he was thinking about Aeris.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine, Cloud. She'd want us to be happy, wouldn't she?"  
  
"I'm sure she would, but is she? She'll never have kids, grow old, or see us for a long, long time."  
  
"I'm sure she is. It was her choice, not yours. And you did all you could to stop it." He fell silent again and then looked at her. He pulled her close to him. She looked at the glow in his eyes, and saw something there.  
  
"Cloud." she began, but he interrupted her with a kiss, and she forgot what she was going to say. When he finally pulled away, she looked at him in wonder.  
  
"Where do you think we should go now?" He asked her, holding her tight.  
  
"Niblehiem? Or maybe Kalm?"  
  
"Kalm sounds better. You can open another bar. And this time I'll be there when you do."  
  
"Whatever you want, Cloud. I'm just glad to have you."  
  
"HEY! Get your asses on this plane. I want to see Shera!" Cid shouted out the doorway. Tifa and Cloud smiled, and boarded the Highwind, hand in hand.  
  
*****  
  
"Aeris," Marie said, "This is, Johnny Scrose. And this is Bill, Jack, Mikey.." Marie went on and on introducing everybody. There were some many people, that Aeris soon lost track of who was who. Marie finally finished.  
  
"Eventually you'll learn everyone's names but it'll take a couple of years." Marie said, and there were chuckles from everyone.  
  
"Time is something we really don't worry about here." Johnny Scrose whispered to Aeris. He was on of the only people she could remember.  
  
"Except, Rueben!" a voice called out and everyone, except Aeris laughed.  
  
"Who's, Rueben?" she asked.  
  
"The Watchman! Every hundred years the Planet celebrates its birth! It sends twelve people back to live again. One for each month!" Another voice said.  
  
"And the Planet's birthday is less than a year from now. In fact it was on the day you died!" Everyone laughed this time.  
  
"How long have you all been here?" Aeris wondered aloud.  
  
"Some of us a thousand years and more. They always have the best chance to go back. I've been here for seven hundred and fifty-nine years." Marie said. People began calling out numbers, some of them vastly higher than Marie's age.  
  
"How long has, Rueben, been here?" Aeris asked, and a hush fell over the crowd.  
  
"Aeris," Marie warned, "never, ever mention that again. Rueben has been here for ten thousand years. He thinks he'll never go back. The one who was before him was only here for a thousand."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"It's a sore subject." Bill said. People began to leave now that the good mood had been broken. Marie gave Aeris a tour of the town. She showed her the sights, where the various stores were located, and how to get back home. Aeris watched, amazed, as people just walked into a store, took something, and then just left.  
  
"Do we use gil here?" Aeris asked Marie. Marie shook her head.  
  
"No, no money. We just ask for what we need, and take it. I like it my self. I have a different pair of shoes for each set of clothes." Marie answered, and Aeris laughed. They walked around as Marie gave her a tour. Marie eventually led her to a three-story home on the outskirts of the town. It was the only one Aeris had seen. There were no other homes around, and it was next to the woods. It looked cold, and isolated.  
  
"This is the Watchman's house. He's like Mayor of the town, only he makes the laws and carries them out too." Marie said, as she walked up the steps. Aeris followed her and nervously looked around. Marie knocked on the door. They heard footsteps approach, and then they door swung open. A man in his early twenties stood there. His short brown hair was neatly combed, and his blue-grey eyes glared at them. He had on black jeans, cowboy boots, and a white shirt. A sword was strapped to his back in a black sheath.  
  
"About time! Hurry up!" He snapped and open the screen door for them. They went in and he motioned for them to sit down on a couch. He walked threw another door and vanished. Aeris drew in a breath.  
  
"Who was that!? He was so rude!" She said, shocked. Marie shook her head.  
  
"That was, Rueben. He's always been like that. He's getting ready for the weekly tournament."  
  
"Tournament?"  
  
"We hold a tournament here. Only the best enter."  
  
"So why am I here?"  
  
"Rueben, meets all the new arrivals. It's his job." Just then Rueben walked back in holding a clipboard and a manila folder. He sighed and sat down in chair  
  
"You are, Aeris Gainsborough. Age 22. Peak age: 22. Your mother is, Ifalna. Your adoptive mother is, Elmyra. Your father is, Professor Gast.."  
  
"My father! Did you know him?" Aeris burst out.  
  
"Do not interrupt me!!" Rueben shouted, glaring at her.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered. Aeris glanced at Marie and noticed she had gone pale.  
  
"As I was saying, father, Professor Gast. Known affiliates, Reeve a.k.a. Cait Sith, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockheart, Barret Wallace, Nanaki a.k.a. Red Xll, Vincent Valentine, Yuffie Kisagarie, and Cid Highwind. Killed by, Sephiroth, by stab wound in back threw rib cage and lower lung. Called Holy spell to save planet. HUMPH!" Rueben snorted as he tossed the clipboard aside.  
  
"Well, why were we brought here so urgently?" Marie asked. Rueben shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea. The planet has already given her an automatic spot in the tournament today. And this materialized in the delivery box. This envelope contains a rod that extends with a flick of the button, and vice versa. I have no idea why the Planet favors her so much!" Rueben snorted again and looked at Aeris. Her head was still bowed, and she was scared of Rueben.  
  
"Well say something girl!" he growled. Aeris looked up at his face and saw him glaring at her but she saw something else.  
  
"Okay, you're a meanie and a jerk!" she shouted. Rueben eyes widened with surprise and Marie let out a bark of laughter. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
"Wh-what?" he mumbled.  
  
"You heard me. Why do you have to be so mean?" Aeris asked. Rueben stared at her, and then he slowly grinned.  
  
"Take your staff and go. I'll see you at the tournament." He waved them away and left the room, still smiling. Marie gazed in shock as he walked away. Aeris picked up the envelope and pulled out the rod. With an experimental flick the two sides sprung out to reveal two sharp ends.  
  
"I've never seen Rueben do that before." Marie said, as they walked out heading for the field where the tournament was held.  
  
"I saw something in his eyes. I don't know, I guess the Cetra part of me told me to do it." She said, twirling her new rod around, getting a feel for it. Marie grunted and stared at the rod.  
  
"What the colors around people hear, mean?" Aeris asked suddenly.  
  
"What? Oh you mean the auras? They signal the type of person you are. Rueben is dark blue, which shows he's cold hearted, Johnny Scrose's is yellow which means cunning. Mine is pink, which is honest, and the rare ones like you are crystal clear. That means pure."  
  
"Really? So I'm pure hearted?"  
  
"Yeah kinda. So why does the Planet seem to favor you?"  
  
"I don't know. Why am I going to a fighting tournament? I don't even like to fight." Aeris asked.  
  
"It's a great honor to be chosen by the planet. Also, most of the tournament fighters get to go back soon, but not you. You just got here!" Marie said, with a smile. She led Aeris to the women's locker room under the stands. Marie hugged her.  
  
"Good luck, you'll need it." Marie said, and walked away. Aeris shrugged and walked into the locker room. A locker with her name on it was near some other women. They smiled and said hello. She smiled back and opened it. It contain a pair of white pants, and a pink sweatshirt. The other girls had other out fits. Aeris was about to reach for the clothes when a thought hit her. She was dead; she was about to about fight in tournament like it was a normal day when it wasn't. She had just died for Planet's sake! She began to cry, and the woman next to her looked at her.  
  
"Hey you okay?" she whispered.  
  
"NO! I just died! I died, and now I'm going to fight against people I don't even know! What am I doing?" Aeris wailed. The woman rubbed her back.  
  
"Hey, hey, it's okay. We all went through it. Just take it easy. You're still alive, sort of. You got to go to the Promised Land, and not be reborn again and again like other people." The woman said, comforting her. Eventually, Aeris fell silent.  
  
"You're right. And my friends will come here one day too!" Aeris exclaimed. The woman gave her an odd look, and continued dressing. As Aeris dressed, thoughts were going threw her head. She knew all she had to do was wait. All she had to do was wait. 


	2. Time Flies When Your Dead

2  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Time Flies When Your Dead  
  
  
  
Aeris followed the other competitors onto the field. When they said her name the crowd cheered, She looked in awe at the crowd. They were in metal stands, watching them, waiting for them to fight in the middle of a huge grass circle. An announcer stepped into the center of the field with a microphone.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THIS WEEK WE HAVE A RARE EVENT INDEED! A WOMAN JUST BROUGHT BACK TODAY HAS BEEN CHOSEN TO FIGHT! SHE ISSSSSSSS,  
  
AERIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS GAAAAAIIIIINNNNNSBOOOOOOOROUGHHHHHH!!!!." The announcer said, and the whole crowd cheered as she timidly waved her hand, her face turning red. She spotted Marie and Johnny sitting together, cheering for her. Then Rueben took the mike from the announcer.  
  
"You all know the rules, but in case you forgot here they are. You win when your opponent can't fight anymore, gives up, or is knocked out. Every thing is legal short of maliciously hurting your opponent. All spells, energy blasts, etc. are legal; the stadiums are protected so do not hold back! You'll need it all to beat me, if you can." Rueben grinned. "Now, let the games begin!"  
  
*****  
  
Aeris watched the others fight each one after another. She was up last and saw incredible fights. Rueben was first and he beat his opponent with a single punch. The man had to be carried off by stretcher. While watching the fight before her's. Marie sneaked down to give her something.  
  
"Here." She whispered, and gave in to Aeris. It was a sense materia. Aeris looked at her with a grin, as Marie snuck away. Aeris concentrated on her opponent, a red haired man sitting next to her on the bench. When she sensed his power she frowned. The materia told her he was weaker than she was. She frowned. Was it working properly? She tried someone else. That person was weaker than her two. She tried ounce more, on Rueben this time. The materia glowed, then faded, then glowed again. It couldn't get a reading.  
  
"Trying to read Rueben?" the red haired man said suddenly. Aeris jumped and looked at him. He grinned.  
  
"I know. No one can get a reading. He's hiding his power."  
  
"But how?" she asked, and he shrugged.  
  
"Don't know, but everyone a hides bit. I've just never met someone before him who can hide it all." The last match was over and it was their turn. The man grinned.  
  
"Like I said we all hide something." As he walked away Aeris put down the materia. He was right. The materia was useless. She picked up her rod, extended it and followed him. She stood in the center ten feet away from the man. He grinned and cracked his knuckle waiting for the gong. It rang and he leaped at her.  
  
*****  
  
Cloud watched as everyone waved to them as they got off at Nibleheim. Tifa hugged everyone and began to cry.  
  
"See you soon Spike!" Cid called out. Cloud grinned and waved. The Highwind started up and took off. Cloud looked at Tifa. She smiled at him and he took her hand.  
  
"We get some food, clothes and other things and head for Kalm, right?" she asked.  
  
"Just me and you, on the road, alone, for a whole week." He affirmed. He pulled her close and began to kiss her. After a bit she pushed him away.  
  
"Down boy. Where do you want to spend the night?" she asked looking at the now abandoned town. The actors had left shortly after Metor vanished.  
  
"Your bed." Cloud growled and made a swipe for her. She laughed.  
  
"Bad boy! Maybe later. If you behave." She grinned. He laughed and made his way to the store. Inside, cans of food lay scattered everywhere. It looked like they had just grabbed anything and left in a hurry. Cloud began to poke threw the rubble, trying to find any undamaged cans. After about fifteen minutes, Cloud had found about twenty cans they could use. He was stuffing them into his backpack when Tifa walked in carrying some canteens.  
  
"I found three of these and filled them with water. How about you?"  
  
"Alright. I found some cans of food. Do you want to stay the night Tifa?" Cloud asked. Tifa thought about it for a moment, and then shook her head.  
  
"No. I want to see Barrett and Marlene as soon as possible. Do you want to stay?"  
  
"No. I want to get on with my life, in a new town. I also want to apologize to Elmira for.." Cloud fell silent. Tifa put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Cloud. She wanted to come with us. Elmira will understand that." Tifa said, and kneeled next to him. Cloud held her close to him and made a vow. He would never let what happened to Aeris happen to Tifa, never.  
  
*****  
  
The man leaped at Aeris, his arms out-stretched, and a huge grin on his face. Aeris shrieked and ducked. The man flew over her and landed behind her with a grunt. Aeris turned around and saw he was flat on his belly. The man groaned and tried to get up. Aeris quickly walked over to him and stood on his back. The man grunted and tried to get up. Aeris gently kicked him in the head and he went out like a light. After a count of ten, Aeris was declared the winner. Aeris sat down as everyone gazed at her in wonder. A woman sitting next to Aeris poked her in the side. Aeris looked at her.  
  
"What?" Aeris asked.  
  
"How did you do that?" the woman asked timidly. Aeris shrugged.  
  
"He wasn't too tough. I've faced harder enemies when I was alive." Aeris said as the woman whistled.  
  
"You may have a chance to beat Rueben! That is if you can get past me!" the woman said with a grin. Aeris smiled, beginning to enjoy herself.  
  
"We'll see.."  
  
*****  
  
All of Aeris's next opponents were they same. She easily out- smarted, and down right defeated each person she faced in turn. Rueben was doing the same and soon it became apparent that the new kid and Rueben would meet in the finals. Aeris's last opponent tripped and knocked herself out. They're given a half-hour to rest before Rueben and Aeris fought each other. As Marie talked to Aeris, Rueben sat about ten feet away. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed. He looked as if he was meditating.  
  
"Why is he so calm?" Aeris asked as Marie rubbed her shoulders, taking the soreness away.  
  
"I think, he thinks your no threat." Marie replied with a snort. Aeris smiled.  
  
"Maybe, but he doesn't know I've holding back."  
  
"Really?! How much?" Marie asked in awe. Aeris giggled.  
  
"Enough." She said as the gong rang to signled them to get ready. Aeris stood and began to stretch. Rueben remained still. The announcer called their names and Aeris walked out. A minute later Rueben followed. Aeris noticed he had on a black trench coat, covering his sword. Rueben stood there with his arms crossed. Aeris snapped her rod out and waited. The gong rang, and she braced herself.  
  
Ruben never moved. He stood there waiting patiently. Aeris frowned. What was he doing? The crowd began to get impatient. Rueben stood there waiting, and he eventually yawned. Aeris knew he was waiting for her to attack. If she let all her strength out at once, she might get him down. Aeris suddenly lunged at Rueben, throwing all her power forward. Rueben stared in shock as she came leaping at him. He stepped back as she swung with her rod. It caught him in the left side of his head, and knocked him to his hands and knees. Aeris stood there, panting and waiting.  
  
A hush fell over the crowd. An "Oh my GOD!" was heard. Rueben put one hand to his head where she had hit him. He looked at it and it had a bit of blood on it. He got up and brushed the dust of his jeans and coat. Rueben glared at her and the he took of his trench coat. He tossed it to his side and it landed with a loud thud. He stretched, cracked his knuckles and neck. He pointed at her and motioned for her to bring it.  
  
Aeris leaped at him again, but this time her caught her rod with his left hand and tossed the rod and her over his shoulder. Aeris let out a shriek, and landed on her butt, hard. Rueben then tossed her rod towards his coat, and kicked at Aeris. She rolled to the side and kicked out his legs. Rueben's eyes flew wide open and he landed on his butt. The crowd's silence broke and they began to cheer, chanting Aeris's name, over and over again. Rueben grabbed her by the ankles and in one swift motion he stood up and flung Aeris straight into the air twenty feet. Aeris screamed and flew up, staring at Rueben. He watched her fly up and drew his sword. Aeris gulped. His sword was completely black, and seemed to be a piece on night, in the middle of the day.  
  
Rueben pointed at her as she began to fall towards him. Aeris screamed and covered her eyes with her face. She felt something hit her in the head and knocked her to the ground. Then she was out like a light and knew no more.  
  
*****  
  
When she woke up a day later she was back in her room. Marie was sitting in a chair next to her bed, sleeping. Her rod and clothes lay on the dresser. She was in a nightgown, and she had a bandage on her head. When she touched it, her head gave her a bolt of pain. She groaned and laid back down. Marie opened her eyes and smiled at her.  
  
"How you doing, kiddo?" Marie asked, and checked the bandage. "It stopped bleeding."  
  
"What happened?" Aeris asked. Marie shook her head.  
  
"I can't believe you did that! No one has ever been able to attack Rueben like that!" Marie said avoiding the question.  
  
"Marie." Aeris said, and Marie sighed.  
  
"He hit you with the blunt side of the blade. It split you temple open and knocked you out. After that Rueben just turned around and walked away. You've been asleep almost a day."  
  
"A day? Oh, my head hurts!" Aeris said, when her head throbbed. Marie smiled.  
  
"The cure materia I attached to the bandage should help you. I figure it should heal you about in a day. You just need to rest now. Rueben also sent you a letter."  
  
"Really? Let me see it!" Aeris asked. Marie sighed and handed her an envelope. Aeris opened it and began to read.  
  
Dear Aeris,  
  
I am pleased to hear that you will recover in no time at all. I am also pleased that I have found a worthy opponent, but it also pains me to tell you the planet has chosen to withdraw both you and myself from the tournament. I have also been instructed to train you myself. Please report to my home at 6:00 am, Wensday morning. I look forward to it.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
R.  
  
Aeris read the letter twice, and then handed it to Marie. Marie read it and then looked at Aeris in awe.  
  
"In all the years I've been hear Rueben has never been withdrawn from the tournament." Marie whispered in awe.  
  
"Do you think I should go?" Aeris asked taking back the letter.  
  
"Of course! But if you have to meet him Wensday, you must rest and get your strength back. You'll need it." Marie said, and began tucking Aeris in. Aeris yawned and watched Marie turn off the light and leave the room, quietly shutting the door. As Aeris drifted off to sleep, she remember seeing Rueben eyes in his home. It had been brief, but his aura around his blue eyes had gone crystal clear.  
  
"He's pure hearted." Aeris mumbled as she fell asleep. 


	3. A Training We Ago!

Chapter 3: A Training We Ago!  
  
Aeris walked up to Rueben's house on Wensday, by herself. The past few days she had been resting, and preparing for today. Word got around eventually that she was going to train with Rueben. Everyone was in awe of her, and they stared at her when she walked by. Aeris didn't care. It was beautiful here, and she didn't want to seem different. Marie had purchased some seeds for her, and she was starting a garden. Aeris was hoping it would turn out just as nice as the one in Midgar.  
  
She walked up the porch and knocked on Rueben's screen door. After a moment Rueben, open the door. He grunted and motioned her inside. Aeris opened the screen door and walked in.  
  
"Would you like some coffee?" Rueben asked, as he poured some for himself. Aeris shook her head and watched Rueben finish his cup. He was dressed exactly the same as before. Aeris had a feeling he dressed the same every day.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked. Aeris nodded and stood. Rueben put on his trench coat, and a black hat. His sword was now hidden from view. He motioned for Aeris to follow him. He walked out the living room, threw a kitchen, and onto a back porch. There he began to stretch his lags.  
  
"The first part of the training will be speed and stamina. We will run, not jog or walk, the ten miles to the training area." He said as he stretched.  
  
"Run ten miles?" Aeris whispered in shock. Rueben nodded.  
  
"I do it everyday on my way to the grounds. I carry a device to let them contact me if they need me, or if some one arrives. You better stretch." Rueben advised. Aeris quickly strapped her rod to her side, (compressed it was only a foot long). As she stretched she noticed Rueben watching her curiously. When she was finished he nodded.  
  
"Let's go." He said, and began to run. Aeris quickly followed him into the woods.  
  
*****  
  
Cloud opened his eyes and yawned. His back felt sore from the ground he was sleeping on. He looked over at Tifa sleeping on the other side of the fire. It was dawn, and the sun was just coming up. They were about fifteen miles outside of Kalm. They had made very good time, and inspite of Cloud's jokes and comments they still hadn't slept together. Cloud didn't care. Just being with Tifa was all he really wanted. Cloud climbed out of his sleeping bag and stretched. He grabbed his pack and when to a pond to bathe and change his clothes. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and then he took off his clothes. After a brief hesitation he jumped into the cold water.  
  
Tifa heard Cloud jump into the water from her sleeping bag. She finally opened her eyes and yawned. She climbed out of her sleeping bag and stretched. She then busied herself with getting the fire going again. When she had just started it back up she felt wet arms hug her from behind.  
  
"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." she murmured. Cloud chuckled, and let her go with a pat on the behind.  
  
"Why?" he asked, and Tifa suddenly grabbed his wrist and flipped him over onto his butt. He looked over to see her laughing.  
  
"Ha ha. I'm gonna be sore for a week now." He said with a smile. Tifa grinned and picked up her bag.  
  
"I'm going to get cleaned up. Can you actually cook breakfast blondie?" she jokingly asked. Cloud grinned.  
  
"I may be blond, but I'm not dumb." He said. Tifa grinned.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." She said and headed for the pond. Cloud stood back up and brushed the dust off his pants. He moved to pick up a nearby can of hash when he saw it. It was diamond as big as a one-gil coin. Cloud whistled and picked it up. They must have unearthed it during their scuffle. Cloud smiled and tucked it away into his pocket. He had a great idea of how to use it. Whistling, he went back to making breakfast.  
  
*****  
  
When they got to the training grounds, Aeris was wheezing and had a difficult time trying to get her breath. Rueben hadn't even broken a sweat. He glanced at Aeris and snorted. He then proceeded to with draw a backpack from behind him. Aeris couldn't see it before, because his trench coat had hidden it.  
  
"I had Marie give me your sizes. You are to wear these whenever we train from now on." He said and tossed them at Aeris's feet. Aeris frowned and looked at them. They looked the same as the clothes she normally wore. When she tried to pick them up she was shocked. They were several pounds heavier! With a grunt she managed to pick them up.  
  
"Go on. Change." Rueben said. He began to stretch while looking the other way. Aeris snorted and changed clothes. With the new clothes on it was hard for her to walk. She grunted and slowly walked to Rueben. He turned around and looked at her. When he saw the strain she was under, he shook his head.  
  
"Now Cetra, let's begin. You are to attack me." He said. He took his sword out of its sheath and tossed it to the side. Aeris swore she heard the sword give a hum when it touched the ground.  
  
"What? In these clothes?" Aeris asked shocked.  
  
"Yes, Cetra, in those clothes. I wear the same type of heavy material. It makes up my trench coat and cowboy hat. I wear them everywhere I go." Rueben said with a snort. Aeris groaned remembering the thud his clothes made at the tournament when he took them off. Rueben cracked his knuckles and grinned.  
  
"Let's begin" he said simply and attacked.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Every day Monday through Friday, this continued for six months. At dusk of each day they ran the ten miles back. For the first month, Rueben had to carry Aeris back. Eventually, she was able to run back. They only time she could work on her new flower garden were during the weekends and Friday nights. On Friday they only trained for half a day, and it was nothing but deep meditation dawn till noon. Aeris also replaced all her clothes with the same type she wore for training. If Rueben could then so could she. Marie commented to Aeris one day about how buff she looked. Aeris just blushed and shook her head laughing, knowing it was true.  
  
Aeris often would go to the local town hall where people often gave concerts. The one person was a girl named Katreena, who played the violin with and man named Boris who played the piano. On those nights Aeris closed her eyes and swayed to the beautiful music in her seat. One night when to concert was over she thought she saw a figure in black near the exit watching from the doorway. When she went to get a better look, it was gone. Also once a month, everyone stayed locked in their homes. When Marie told Aeris this on a Thursday night during her first month, Aeris frowned.  
  
"Why Marie?" she asked. She was soaking her ankle, which she had twisted that day.  
  
"Because a great evil comes out once a month. Everyone thinks that for all the good here, there must be a force of evil to counter it." Marie said with slight terror in her voice. Aeris snorted.  
  
"That's just old wives tales." Aeris said. Just then an unearthly howl rang in the air. Aeris shivered as goosebumps broke out on her flesh.  
  
"Oh," Marie said, quietly, "what was that then? And many hundred years ago, a man walked into the woods during one of these nights to prove it. We found him mangled and torn open. If we weren't already dead, he would have been. Rueben himself took care of him till he got better." Marie said. Aeris fell silent, and let the matter drop. When she tried to raise the topic with Rueben during a break, he refused to talk about it.  
  
After a hard day of training, Rueben said to call it quits early for the day. Aeris was surprised, but she gave it no argument. She had improved so much that Rueben now had to use his sword to defend himself from her blows with her rod. He also started to sweat during their training. After the run back to the house, Rueben invited her in for coffee. He usually dismissed her with a wave and the words, "See you next time."  
  
"We need to talk, Aeris." He said simply. He held the door open, waiting. Aeris thought about it for a moment, and then she nodded her head.  
  
"Okay, Rueben." She said. She walked into his kitchen with him following behind. He took off his hat and coat with a sigh. After he hung them up, he went to a coffeepot, and began to fix some coffee. Aeris sat in a chair near a small table. She saw a calendar on the table. When she examined it, it had the day when fall would start. Aeris remembered that she would have to get something to protect her flowers. Aeris also noticed a circled day of each month. They marked when they all stayed inside for the night. Frowning, Aeris was about to flip to the next month when Rueben slammed his hand on top of the calendar, glaring at her. Aeris jumped and pulled back. Rueben put the calendar on top of the fridge and put a cup of coffee in front of Aeris. She sipped the coffee and looked at it in wonder. It was so good!! She quickly finished of the cup and asked for another. Rueben grunted and poured her another, leaving the pot on the table.  
  
"So?" she said.  
  
"So?" Rueben echoed, and sipped his coffee. Aeris began to get mad.  
  
"Why did you invite me in for coffee?!" she practically shouted. Rueben looked shocked, and then he grinned. Aeris thought she heard him chuckle.  
  
"Okay Cetra, I'll tell you why. I wanted to tell you mastered the first part of the training." Rueben said, and sipped his coffee. Aeris looked stunned. She couldn't believe what she just heard.  
  
"Wh-What?" she stammered.  
  
"You have mastered the first part of training that took me five thousand years to master."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes. And now I'm going to offer you something."  
  
"What?" Aeris asked suspiciously. Rueben took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Now was the moment of truth.  
  
"I'm going to teach you how to exceed your body's limits. I'm going to teach you how to use materia to make you stronger." He said slowly. Aeris stared at him and then burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Rueben said, irritated.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, it's just that everyone knows how to use materia to cast spells and use magic."  
  
"No, no Cetra!" Rueben suddenly shouted, "Not like that! A totally different and completely new way to use them!" Aeris jumped up and stared at him.  
  
"A completely new way?" she whispered, and Rueben nodded.  
  
"Look, let's go back to the training grounds. Its Thursday, and we left early anyway. I'll show you how I use it, and I'll give you till Monday to think about it, alright? No training Friday. Alright?" he said and stood up as well. Aeris thought for a moment. Even if it was a waste of time she could use Friday to tend her garden all day.  
  
"Alright. Let's go back." She said and picked up her rod. The Rueben did something he'd never done in front of Aeris. He smiled. He didn't grin, he smiled. For some reason Aeris began to blush and hurried out the back door, and headed for the training grounds.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Cloud tugged uncomfortably at the tie of the tux he was wearing. He was supposed to meet everyone in Corel for the grand reopening of the city. Barrett was supposed to have done a fantastic job of fixing it up. He had heard rumors of it looking remarkably close to Kalm. Everyone from Avalanche had received an invitation to attend a formal party to be held in the new town hall. Tifa had jumped up and down with joy and had gone that day to get a dress. Barrett had also sent them a letter asking if they would like to move there after the reopening. Cloud agreed as soon as Tifa did. Their bar in Kalm (the New Seventh Heaven) had taken off like a rocket and Tifa wanted to open another in Corel.  
  
Cloud stopped walking and pulled a small box out of his right pocket. He opened it for the hundredth time. In side was a ring with the diamond he had found drastically carved down and reshaped into a small rose. Cloud smiled when he told the jeweler what he wanted. The man said the chips from the diamond alone would pay for everything. Cloud put the ring away and found his motorcycle at the edge of town. He had gotten it shortly after he helped convert his first Mako reactor into a geothermal reactor. They had blown up two reactors by accident trying to get it right. Tifa had nearly had a heart attack when she heard the first explosion. After that, Cloud had sent her to Corel to wait for him until the reopening. She reluctantly agreed, knowing it would be too stressful for her to be so close to where Cloud was risking his life to get a safe means of power going. After the first reactor was done, Cloud quietly resigned from the crew remodeling the reactors. Cloud climbed onto his bike and started the engine. He put on his helmet and then gunned it for Corel.  
  
*****  
  
Tifa began to throwing things out of her closet, mumbling. Yuffie watched in awe as shoes flew out in a steady pace. She shifted in her chair uncomfortably, her green dress irritating her. Tifa's dress lay on the bed. It was a shiny black, with a slit up the side revealing the legs. Yuffie commented in was just like Scarlet's dresses had been , only black. Tifa smiled wickedly when Yuffie said it. Now Tifa couldn't find the shoes she bought that matched. She went threw all her closets in her new home, only in her underwear trying to find them.  
  
"You know you can just wear a different color shoes that might go with the dress." Yuffie suggested. Tifa glared at her and then continued rummaging.  
  
"I'm not wearing my dress until I find my shoes!" Tifa snarled, and tossed out another pair. Yuiffie sighed and then grinned.  
  
"Well, you could just go out in your underwear. I'm sure Cloud would love that!" Yuffie said, and then pair of shoes was flung at her head.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted and ducked. The shoes bounced of the wall and landed on the bed. They moved the dress a bit and Yuffie saw a pair of shoes lying under it. She picked them up and showed them to Tifa.  
  
"These them?" she asked. Tifa shrieked and grabbed them.  
  
"That's them! Where did you find them?" she asked.  
  
"Under your dress." Yuffie said and laughed. They both began to laugh, and soon they heard a motorcycle pull up. Tifa peeked around the curtain and saw Cloud get off the bike. He was just about to take off his helmet when Tifa looked away so she could dress.  
  
Downstairs, Barrett sat with Elmyra in the hall, Cid and Shera sat in the kitchen, and the others sat in the living room, which was filled with Cloud's boxes, which he had sent earlier in the day. They were talking when the door open and Cloud walked in. They immediately stopped talking and stared at Cloud in shock. Barrett was about to say something when Tifa and Yuffie walked down. Tifa gasped as Cloud stared wide eyed at her.  
  
"You look great Tiff!" Cloud exclaimed as he looked at her. Tifa gazed at his head like everyone else.  
  
"What happened to your hair, Cloud?" Yuffie asked bluntly, and walked over to get a better look. His normally pointy hair was combed flat and neatly against his head. He laughed and ran a hand threw his hair.  
  
"I went to a salon. It took them two hours to get it like this, and they said it would only last a day!" he laughed and shook his head. Yuffie reached up patted his hair. She felt all the moose they had to use to keep it down.  
  
"I'll bet it cost a fortune!" Barrett exclaimed and everyone laughed. Everyone was dressed up. Reeve was there, since he tuned Cait Sith in to a museum. Vincent had even dressed up, sort of. He looked the same only all his clothes were black, except his scarf, which was still red, but it looked brand new. Red was freshly groomed and trimmed, but he grumbled that he had to go to a pet shop to be cleaned.  
  
"Well, let's get going! I'm the host and I don't want to be late! Besides that babysitter gets me good for watching Marlene! I want to get home early!" Barrett said and stood up and began to head for the door.  
  
"Wait!" Cloud shouted and everyone turned to look at him. He took Tifa's hand and tried to speak, but he couldn't. Tifa looked at him with concern.  
  
"Cloud, are you okay?" she asked, and put a hand on his forehead. Cloud swallowed and took her other hand in his.  
  
"Tifa.I..me and you..*cough*...we've been together a long time and.....*cough*...I mean..well I think..I mean I know.."Cloud stammered, turning red. Tifa stared at him, in wonder.  
  
"What is it Cloud?" she asked. Cloud sighed knowing he'd never be able to say it, but needed too.  
  
"Here." He said and pulled the box out of his pocket and got on one knee.  
  
"Open it and you'll get the idea." He mumbled, and squeezed her hand. Tifa opened the box and saw the ring inside. Her eyes got wide and looked from the ring to Cloud to the ring, and finally back to Cloud. He grinned nervously, as everyone watched in shock.  
  
"So what do you say Tiff? Want to get married?" he asked nervously.  
  
"YES! OH, YES!" she cried, and Cloud jumped up and kissed her. Shera put her hand on Cid's arm and Barrett put his good arm around Elmyra. For that moment nothing else mattered, but Tifa and Cloud. 


	4. Secret Powers and Realized Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Seven or The Story "The Darksword Trilogy" which I got the Darksword from.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 4: Secret Powers and Realized Love  
  
Aeris sat watch Rueben as he stretched and took off his coat and hat. She shivered as a cold breeze swept by. Amazingly, Rueben walked over and put his coat on her shoulders. It immediately began to warm her up.  
  
"Umm, thank you. But won't you be needing it soon?" she asked and Rueben shook his head.  
  
"I'll be very warm in a minute, thank you." he said and drew his sword. He then held it by the blade and held it close to Aeris.  
  
"Tell me Aeris, what is this round end on my sword's hilt made of?" he questioned her. Aeris pulled it close and then gasped.  
  
"BLACK MATERIA!" she shouted in wonder. Rueben nodded.  
  
"Remember, materia does not kill, the person who uses it does. The Black materia used by the man, who killed you, was used for evil. But tell me, what could it do for good?" he asked, and she gasped.  
  
"That was how you saved Planet!" she said and nodded.  
  
"And in the ensuing battle we were both mortally wounded. Over my many years here I gathered information from various people and learn that one thing bound how everyone uses materia. We draw power from it into a spell. But tell me what would happen if a person tried to draw and hold this power within?"  
  
"It kills them. Shinra tried similar experiments."  
  
"Yes, it kills the person, but what about someone who is already dead?"  
  
"Do you mean.."  
  
"Yes, Aeris. I tried it here and succeeded. It's not the power that kills the person; it's the sudden first change. Now watch this!" Rueben shouted. He put the sword back on his back. He made his hands into fists and began to concentrate. Aeris felt a great force of wind begin to build and blow. The sword began to throb with a blue light. Electricity began to crackle around Rueben, and he grunted in pain. Then, he suddenly let out a scream of rage and the very ground shook. There was the sound of a great thunder and the electricity and wind died down. Rueben looked the same, but Aeris felt a great change about him. She gazed in wonder at him. Then, for the second time, he smiled.  
  
"You're the only one I've ever showed this too. Let me tell you that after that little show my speed and strength have doubled." He stated.  
  
"Impossible! To do that with materia!" Aeris said, shocked. He nodded.  
  
"Possible, but limited. You can only do it with one materia. Two materias, even of the same type and level, fight over the body. They then cause temporary paralysis. I know I've tried. But the stronger the materia, the stronger you become." Rueben said. He then did something, and Aeris felt and heard loud bang, as the power left Rueben.  
  
"You have to return the power to the materia, otherwise it will not gain experience. I still have not mastered this Black materia."  
  
"Amazing! And you want to teach me this?"  
  
"Of course! You are by the far most talented person I've ever seen! Do you accept my offer?" he asked. Aeris stared at him and then grinned.  
  
"Let's see what I can do. And I want to start today, now." She said and took of his coat.  
  
"Fine. Choose your strongest and favorite materia. Then put the others aside, or in your pouch on your side." He said. Aeris obeyed. He grinned this time and wiped the sweat from his brow.  
  
"Let's see what you've got."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
They worked until midnight, and Aeris progressed quickly but the final barrier stood in her way. The materia required that she take a bit of her energy and form a loop between her and it. This is what usually killed people by putting too much energy into the materia, thus killing them selves. On her last attempt she swayed on her feet, exhausted. Rueben steadied her with his hand.  
  
"Let's call it a day. You did extremely well for your first day." He said, and smiled again.  
  
"How long did it take you?" she asked as they sat down under a tree. He hesitated before answering.  
  
"A hour." He said. Aeris tried to get back up.  
  
"If you can do it in that amount of time, then I can do it today." She said, but Rueben pulled her back down.  
  
"You've been training most of the day, and when I did it I'd been planning it for months. I also got a full night's sleep the day before. But once you get through its no problem. All you have to do then is train using the materia. And once you break through with one, all the others break easier each time." He said and yawned. Aeris looked at Rueben.  
  
"Rueben, you've been acting different today, are you okay?" Aeris asked. He looked at her, and she noticed it for the first time. His blue aura was gone and it was crystal clear. His face went beat red when he saw she noticed and his aura changed back immediately.  
  
"So that's it! You do it on purpose!" she accused. Rueben's blush stayed on his face and he coughed.  
  
"Maybe." He replied, and looked away. Aeris frowned, but decided to let it drop for the day. She yawned and leaned against his shoulder. Rueben became rigged, and drew in a sharp breath. Discouraged, Aeris sat up and leaned against the tree instead. Rueben sighed, and relaxed. They sat there for a while in silence and then Aeris stood up.  
  
"Are you going back now?" he asked, quietly. Aeris nodded and picked up her things.  
  
"I hope to see you around Rueben." She said stiffly, and began to walk away. Rueben jumped up and grabbed her arm.  
  
"What on earth IS THAT suppose to mean?" he snarled. Aeris shook her arm from his grasp and glared at him.  
  
"I swear Rueben, you are as dense as you are strong! I like you! I think you like me too! So why do you keep drawing away from me whenever we start to get close!" she shouted. Rueben lowered his gaze from her eyes to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't. I don't want to hurt you. There are things about me you don't want to know." He whispered. Aeris stepped forward, and he looked at her. Her frown was gone, and replaced with concern.  
  
"That's my choice, Rueben. I want to know everything. I care about you. I think I even love you." She whispered. Rueben hesitantly pulled her close to him.  
  
"Then I'll tell you everything tomorrow night." He said.  
  
"But the beast comes out tomorrow night." She said.  
  
"Don't worry. It won't hurt you, I promise." He said, and kissed her. Aeris was surprised for a moment and then kissed him back. 


	5. Swords, Legends, and The Beast Revealed,

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Seven or The Story "The Darksword Trilogy" which I got the Darksword from.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Swords, Legends, and The Beast Revealed, Oh My!  
  
Aeris slowly made her way back home. They had left almost as soon as they were done kissing. Rueben seemed to be a little confused, but happy. Aeris was bursting with joy. She had thought she could never love a man like she did Cloud, and she was right. She loved Rueben more. When Rueben said for her to go home and get some sleep, she reluctantly agreed. It was now one in the morning, and she felt exhausted, and excited at the same time. Later today Rueben was going to tell her everything. He knew everything about her, since he was the Watchman. But Aeris knew nothing of Rueben, but she wanted to know. And now she would. She walked into her home, and quietly sneaked past Marie's room. When she got to her room, she barely had enough energy to change her clothes. With a huge yawn, she collapsed on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Rueben awoke at noon to hear a pounding on his door. He groaned and tied to shut it out. He began to feel the apprehension when the time came for "The Change" approached. He groaned as his body began to tremble from anticipation. It got worse the closer the night of the change approached. He sighed, and got up to dress.  
  
Aeris pounded on the door with her left hand, and balanced the picnic basket on her right arm. Rueben hadn't said they would go out for a picnic, but she figured they might as well. And it might make Rueben for comfortable as he told her everything. She giggled in excitement as Rueben opened the door. He stood there in his shorts, and he went red when he saw her. Aeris felt a flash of heat as she looked at him, and then burst out laughing. Then Rueben did another first for him. HE started to laugh.  
  
"Well don't' just stand there. Come in, and I'll take a shower, and get dressed." He said, and opened the screen door. Aeris felt a cold breeze behind her, and stepped inside. Instead of leading her into the room where he had first met her, he lead her into a huge room filled with books. Every part of the wall, from floor to ceiling, was crammed with books. There was not one shelf that didn't have books on it. The only wall that didn't have books on it was the wall where a fireplace stood. Even above to doorway, there were books crammed into shelves. There were chairs in the center of the room, facing the fireplace. Aeris gazed in wonder at the room.  
  
"You're the only one I've brought in here. Do you like it?" he asked.  
  
"I love it! Are all these yours?" Aeris asked and set the basket on a near by table. She went to a wall and peered at the books.  
  
"Yes, they're all mine. When I realized I might never go back, I began a life long dream of mine. I accomplished it about a thousand years ago." He said. He lovingly ran a hand along a row of books. Aeris turned around and smile at him.  
  
"How did you get them all?" she asked, and he shrugged.  
  
"Ordered them from the store. They each took a year for the planet to conjure. And I could only order ten at a time."  
  
"But I order a gardening book and it took only a week." Aeris pointed out, and Rueben shrugged. There was something's even he didn't know about.  
  
"I'll get dressed. Be back in a second." He said, and headed for the stairs. Aeris turned back to the books. She noticed the books were in alphabetical order, by authors. She picked on up from the "S" section. William Shakespeare's Hamlet. She frowned, and opened it. It made little sense to her.  
  
"That on is hard to make sense of, unless you know what is the format." Rueben said. Aeris jumped, and dropped the book. Rueben picked it up.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you scared me!" she said, and Rueben laughed.  
  
"Sorry, but you had the most puzzled look on your face." He said and put the book back. He turned to face her again. He was clean, dressed in his usual attire, but looked different than usual. Then she noticed his clothes were brand new, and his hair had been cut recently.  
  
"Oh? And what is this format?" she asked. He grinned, and walked to the door.  
  
"It's meant to be a play. Shakespeare wrote most of his work as plays." He said and picked up his trench coat and hat. His sword was already strapped to his back. He shrugged on his coat and hat.  
  
"Ready?" he asked. Aeris picked up the basket, and walked to him. She then noticed his aura was back to crystal clear.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" she asked. He thought for a moment and then grinned.  
  
"How about the public park?" he said. Aeris gawked at him.  
  
"But everyone will see you with me and your aura. Don't you want to keep it a secret from them?"  
  
"No. What I tell you I want to keep between us, but I think I've been too much of an ass. They deserve a better Watchman. Besides, do you want to keep our relationship a secret?" he asked. Aeris blushed and shook her head. Rueben smiled and extended his arm. Aeris took it and they walked outside.  
  
*****  
  
Aeris felt pleased as people whispered, pointed, stared, and gawked at them. Soon, they had a little crowd following them to the park once they arrived at the park; Rueben turned to face them. The whispers immediately stopped as Rueben glared at them. They all hurried of, when he waved his hand at them. They made their way to a picnic table. He helped her set the tablecloth on the table and put all the sandwiches on the table. Aeris had brought ham sandwiches, chicken sandwiches, turkey sandwiches, roast beef sandwiches, and even peanut butter and jelly. Rueben began to laugh as she unpacked the side dishes. She looked at him puzzled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aeris, it's just so funny! You brought enough food for everyone in the park!" Rueben laughed.  
  
"I didn't know what kind of food you liked." She said, defensively. Rueben eventually stopped laughing and helped her with the rest of the food. Aeris marveled at the short time he had changed. It was only yesterday that he was gruff, and cold hearted towards her, and now... She shook her head, and dismissed it. Yet she still wondered when it was he fell in love with her.  
  
"So where should we start? Roast beef or peanut butter and jelly?" Rueben asked with a grin. Aeris smiled and picked up a turkey sandwich.  
  
"How about your family?" she asked, pointedly. Rueben's smile disappeared, and he glanced at the sun. He thought for a moment.  
  
"Alright." He said, and picked up a ham sandwich. He took a bite, and chewed slowly as he remembered for a bit.  
  
"I guess I'll start from where I was born. I was born in...."  
  
*****  
  
"I was born in a valley called Cosmos. It was named Cosmos because you could best see the stars from the top of our homes. We lived in this mountain that we carved out tunnels in. We also lived with another race of beings here. They were called Trumlions. They looked like a lion and a wolf mix. All of their tail ends blazed like fire. (At this Aeris whispers under her breath, "Nanaki!")  
  
"We lived peacefully with them for years. If I remember right, before the war started a group of them let to live on a small island. I wonder if they're still there? Anyway, I was born to a woman named Marie Tocnar. My father was unknown, and my mother died in childbirth. At the time, no one would take me into their family, because of the shortage of food at the time. I was given to a family of Trumlions to raise. They raised me as one of their own. At an early age, I was the strongest of my people." Rueben hesitates for a bit at this point.  
  
"My people had no name. We lived with the Trumlions to protect the valley. It was fairly easy task. There was a rainforest surrounding the entire are of the valley, all the way up to our homes. One person from our tribe and one Trumlion would be appointed to be the leaders of the valley. The Trumlions held an election every thirty years. For us it was simpler. The Trumlions called us shape changers, and every hundred years or so, one would be born who could change into a specific...animal..and he was chosen to lead. All the others could only change into one animal. Such as a chocobo, a wolf, a bear, and so on." Rueben paused again.  
  
"I was the one who is born every hundred years, but no one knew that. They hadn't even bothered to test me. My Trumlion mother, Shicka, sensed it in me, but kept it between us. When I turned fifteen, she told me what my animal was. I, of course, knew the legends, and was ecstatic. She on the other hand, knew of the great burden that came with the power of that animal. She had been training me since I was four to fight. I was also told never to change in public. When I was thirty-five my world changed forever."  
  
"A clan known as the Gi attacked the valley. They began systematically destroying so many trees and plants that the valley was permanently harmed. We knew that in a thousand years or so, in would become a hot desert if we didn't stop them. We all attacked with the Trumlions. My people were so viscous on the battlefield, that we earned the name Demon Knights. We liked it and kept it as our tribe's name. But the Gi attacked again, this time with a weapon known as the Darksword. Their leader began to use it to call forth-such attacks, that the very Planet cried out in pain. It not only used the Black Materia to cast spells, but the ore it is made up of, absorbed energy. It left many Demon Knights and Trumlions defenseless. During this, I had been forbidden to fight in the battle. I had angrily stayed back with the wounded and weak. When my beloved surrogate mother was killed I lost control. I went to the battlefield for the first time and changed. People gazed in awe at me as I tore threw the Gi ranks till I met the leader. I tore the Darksword from his very hands and used it against him. A few of his people survived after I killed him and vowed to return when I was sure to be dead. All of my people were either dead or dying. I eventually came to be the sole survivor."  
  
"For a few years it was relatively calm and peaceful. The she came. A woman named Jenova appeared and began attacking the Cetra race. Humans and Cetra alike took refuge in our caves. I went to face her with the last few Cetra in the valley. The Darksword saved me many times. It soon became clear I could not kill her. I grabbed her, and then threw us into a deep pit inside the huge crater where she had landed. She froze instantly but again the Darksword tried to save me. They took me back to the valley where I eventually died of my wounds. And then I ended up here."  
  
*****  
  
It was late in the afternoon by the time he finished. Aeris had stopped eating, and so had he. She gazed in wonder at him. He had not only saved the world once, but twice! She took a deep breath and let it out shakily.  
  
"You were one of the people who originally fought Jenova?" she said, wonderingly. He nodded.  
  
"But your friends killed her. They are far more powerful than I was. But now I could have beat her easily." He said , and stretched.  
  
"So the sword you wear is the Darksword?" she asked and looked at the sword on his back. He nodded and drew the sword. It looked even more menacing now that she knew who created it. She shivered, and then Rueben put it away.  
  
"So tell me Rueben, what did you change into?" she whispered. Rueben looked at her and then the sun again. He shook his head.  
  
"Later. I promise to tell you later. But first let's get this food gathered up. We don't want to be late for Boris and Katreena's performance tonight." He said. He got up and began to put the food away. Aeris noticed for the first time how vulnerable and hurt he was from his experiences. She went around the table and put her arms around him from behind. He noticeably relaxed and sighed. He turned around and hugged her back.  
  
*****  
  
When they arrived at the hall there were murmurs as they strolled hand in hand to the front row. Aeris noticed whispers not about that they were together, but that Rueben was attending a performance. Boris and Katreena became extremely nervous, and began to fidget. Rueben led Aeris to her seat and then went to speak with Boris and Katreena. While he spoke to them, they relaxed and even grinned. Rueben eventually made his way back to Aeris, and sat beside her. Aeris leaned over to whisper in his ear.  
  
"You've watched them before haven't you? The dark shape I noticed one night was you wasn't it?" she murmured. He grinned and gave a slight nod. Aeris grinned as the lights dimmed. Boris and Katreena began to play and soon Katreena also began to sing.  
  
*****  
  
By the time the concert was finished, the sun had almost finished setting. People were hurrying to get home before the beast came out. Marie was at the concert with Johnny, and now she made her way over to Aeris while Rueben was busy talking with Boris. She hugged Aeris and then looked her over.  
  
"Hmmm! I wonder what helped you get Rueben? The fact that you're smarter than him or better looking?" she teased.  
  
"Marie! Please! It kind of just happened." Aeris said blushing.  
  
"Right. And I thought you were training all that time in the woods." Marie said. Aeris's face began to represent an apple.  
  
"Marie!" she said shocked. Thankfully, Rueben made his way back over to Aeris. He looked from Aeris's face and Marie. He raised his eyebrows in wonder.  
  
"Did I miss something?" he asked. Aeris immediately shook her head, and took his arm.  
  
"No! We were just talking." Aeris said. Marie grinned and looked at them. They seemed to fit, in her opinion.  
  
"So, Aeris when are you coming home?" Marie asked.  
  
"I have some things to tell her, Marie. She'll be staying at my place tonight." He said coldly. Aeris looked at him puzzled and Marie just grinned even more.  
  
"Okay. Goodnight Rueben, And behave yourself." Marie said as she walked off. Rueben snorted and Aeris gasped.  
  
"Marie!"  
  
*****  
  
They walked at a leisurely pace back to Rueben's home. Aeris had left the basket there, and she had intended to get it and then go home. But now. She glanced at him, and then looked foreword again. He didn't seem like a person who would trying "something" as Marie put it. She sighed, and was about to ask Rueben what he had in mind when he spoke for the first time since they left the hall.  
  
"You wanted to know what I turned into right?" he asked, quietly. Aeris nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you about the curse too, but we need to stop at my home first." He said. When they got there he left Aeris on the porch while he went inside. Aeris shivered as it got colder. It felt like the first frost would be tonight. Rueben came back out side holding a pair of tattered jeans in his hand.  
  
"Let's go." He said. They began to walk to towards the training grounds. The entire way, Rueben was silent. Aeris sensed he felt nervous. It was almost moon rise when they got there. Rueben walked over to a rock, and lifted it up. There was a pair of shackles under it. Aeris began to get nervous when he put the shackles around the tree. He looked at her, and she noticed for the first time he looked about to cry.  
  
"Can you turn around? I have to change my clothes." He said. Aeris reluctantly turned around. Eventually, Rueben said she could turn around. When she did, she gasped. He was dressed in nothing but the torn jeans that he had brought. On his now bare chest, hung the key to the shackles. He had put himself in the shackles.  
  
"Rueben! What's going on? Why did you shackle yourself?" she demanded. Rueben lowered his head.  
  
"If you let me tell you I will. But I also want you to know that if you never want to see me again after tonight I understand." He mumbled, ashamed. Aeris came near him, and looked at him.  
  
"I told you that there was a burden. It's more like a curse. Every full moon my animal side forces itself out. I become a danger to others. Its like falling asleep. That is after the extreme pain of the change. It's the only time the change ever hurts. And the sooner day comes, the more anxious I feel for it." Rueben whispered. Aeris could barely hear him.  
  
"So you're the beast that comes out once a month. But you still haven't told me what you become!" Aeris said with pity. Rueben hesitated, and then said two words so quietly that Aeris barely heard them. But they were two words that changed her life forever.  
  
"A werewolf." 


	6. Darling, What Big Teeth Your Have!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Seven or The Story "The Darksword Trilogy" which I got the Darksword from.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Darling, What Big Teeth Your Have!  
  
"NO!" she said shocked. She held a hand up to her mouth in horror. Rueben nodded in shame. He looked at her waiting for one of two things to happen.  
  
"She either becomes angry with me at being betrayed, or flees in horror." Rueben thought. He kneeled there, waiting the shackles holding his feet and hands to the tree. Aeris stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, and then she flung her arms around him, sobbing. Shocked, Rueben gazed in wonder at her. When she stopped crying, she looked up at him.  
  
"Oh, Rueben! I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" she said, and hugged his bare chest, where the key to the shackles lay. He looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"You didn't react how I thought you would." He said. She looked up at him again and wiped away her tears.  
  
"What did you want me to do? It's not your fault! I still love you!" she said. Rueben twitched in shock. She loved him. Before he thought he was just a fling but now she said she loved him. He smiled and then felt the first tremor of pain. He heard his skin tare on his back, and he saw the full moon had finally risen. Aeris drew back and saw her hands were wet with blood. She saw his face contorted with pain, and sweat dripped from his face.  
  
"Go. I don't want you to see this." He rasped. His body shivered, and another tare appeared on his arm. His breathing became short, and he felt his mind beginning to slip. His eyes began to change. Aeris shook her head watching him.  
  
"No, I won't leave! If this is a part of you, I want to see it." She whispered. She saw the tares beginning to appear rapidly across his body. He motioned her back, and she scooted back a few feet away. She watched him as his skin began to fall off to reveal brown fur, covered in blood. His fingers and toes twitched as claws burst from their tips. His back cracked and bowed to curve just a bit forward. His legs began to bend at two sharp angles. One forward from the knees, and another back at the heels. A tail devoid of fur burst from the base of his spine, and then fur began to burst out from his tail. Lastly, a tare formed from the base of his neck to his forehead. A wolf's muzzle burst out from the tear. The head shook itself and the last of the skin fell away to reveal a head that looked wolfish with human eyes. Aeris stared directly into those sad, blue eyes as they gradually faded to completely crimson red.  
  
With the last of the changes complete the beast shook the remaining skin from its body and snarled. It looked around sensing prey and saw Aeris. It threw its head back, and howled. It lunged at Aeris, and if not for the shackles, it would have torn her apart. It snarled and howled again, knowing it had been tricked again. It thrashed against the shackles hoping they would give way. They held and the massive oak tree they were fastened to did not sway with the extreme force. It snarled at Aeris again, and began making lunges at the dazed woman.  
  
Aeris watched it wear itself out. It eventually laid down as best it could, uttering low growls from its closed jaws. It watched with hunger and rage as Aeris began to weep feeling remorse for Rueben. It eventually fell asleep; its snores were even growls. Aeris crept closer, slowly at first. When she finally reached it, she timidly stretched out a hand and began to scratch and pet it behind the ears. It snarled, and then fell back to sleep. Aeris watched it sleep, and felt the tears begin to well up again. She began to cry again and instinctively, buried her face into the beast's fur covered neck. After about an hour, it stirred and opened its eyes again. Aeris looked at them and gasped. They eyes had turned back from complete red to human, blue eyes.  
  
Aeris stared into the eyes. The beast mewled and sniffed at her. It wasn't Rueben, not completely. It seemed he had forced his way up a bit, and grasped a little self-control. It was like a combination of the two. She smiled, and the beast just stared at her. She timidly stretched her hands out around the beast to give it a hug. It sighed, and then laid its snout on her lap. It soon fell back to sleep. Aeris leaned against the beast and soon fell asleep as well.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Aeris awoke to find herself in Rueben's arms. He was carrying her out of the woods, and his face looked haggard. His now blood stained pants hung over his shoulder as he carried her in both arms. Rueben looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Put me down, would you, Rueben?" she asked. He obeyed, and gently set her on her feet. He looked at her, expecting the worse. She drew in a deep breath, and looked at him thoughtfully for a bit. She then stepped forward and kissed him. Surprised, and he stepped back and looked at her. Aeris frowned and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Now what?" she asked. He looked at her and then scratched his head. Then he grinned.  
  
"I guess this means you don't want to shoot me with silver bullets. And I might add that is an old wives tale." He said, and snickered. Aeris sighed, not finding it amusing at all. He noticed her expression and mumbled an apology.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked.  
  
"Would you have believed me?"  
  
"Well no.."  
  
"Then there's your answer. Now is there anything else? Do you want to tell me how demonic or evil I am?"  
  
"NO! But there is one thing we have to finish."  
  
"What is that Aeris?"  
  
"This." She said and pulled him back for another kiss. This time, he put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. 


	7. Momma, I’m coming home!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Seven or The Story "The Darksword Trilogy" which I got the Darksword from.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Momma, I'm coming home!  
  
For Aeris the next five months felt magical. Almost everyday, after training, Rueben and her were almost always together. Even on Fridays, Rueben helped her tend her garden. A week after Rueben told her everything, she broke threw the materia's barrier. When it did she almost hurt herself. The power surged so suddenly that her muscles doubled in size, taking in all the energy. Rueben almost panicked but she gained control and reformed the loop to draw energy. Ruben had warned her that taking all the energy give them incredible power, but slows them down considerably.  
  
"And what good is power if you can't catch your opponent?" he questioned. Aeris agreed, and reformed the loop. She eventually learned how to break any materia barrier and soon, she and Rueben were training using full power. And yet she still felt Rueben was holding back. She learned that he could will the change from man to werewolf and maintains control over both forms. He only lost control on the night of the full moon.  
  
It was about two weeks away from the anniversary of her death when the package came to the town box. The man who was in charge of delivering packages to the store and people from Planet (Aeris thought his name was Bill, she still couldn't remember them all), rushed to Rueben's house where she and Rueben were sitting on the porch drinking iced tea. He came running up and handed it to Rueben. Rueben snatched the package, and tore it open. Inside were twelve blank envelopes, numbered one to twelve. Rueben glance at Aeris and read a small letter inside with the envelopes.  
  
"Tell Steve Hubert, in the newspaper office to print flyers telling the people we will open the envelopes of who goes back a week from today. And we meet outside the well. Understood?" Rueben asked. The man nodded, (Aeris was almost positive his name was Bill) and ran off to the newspaper offices. Rueben went inside and locked the envelopes. He came back outside and looked around. For the first time he noticed the snow was almost gone and it was almost March. He was fully aware that the first person would be going back of March 1st. The same day Aeris died a year ago. Aeris looked at him with a puzzled expression. He smiled and sat back down, and took her hand. They sat there in silence for a while, and then Aeris brought up a subject that had been bothering her lately.  
  
"Are you going back?" she asked quietly. Rueben looked at her, and then back to the setting sun.  
  
"I don't think so. I've been here too long as it is already. Besides, before you I was resentful to the planet. Now I'm thankful. See, about half the people here have already gone back, and the other half have not. Marie's boyfriend, Johnny, already went back. As long as you don't try to destroy the planet, you are guaranteed to come back. You will eventually go back, but that may be thousands of years from now. I can wait fifty or so years for you to come back." He said. He leaned over to her and kissed her. She felt a flash of heat, and pulled him closer. He stopped and drew away. He stared into her eyes, and smiled. She smiled back at him, and they turned back to watch the sun set.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Tifa let out a long sigh as they set their bags inside their house. It was good to be home. After their wedding, she and Cloud took a two month long honeymoon. They had skied in Icicle Town to swimming in Costa De Sol. Their vacation had been a gift from their friends. After the wedding, Cid had announced they could use the now repaired, Tiny Bronco. He had given Cloud and Tifa both lessons, and he trusted them implicitly. Everyone soon moved to live permanently in Corel. Only Cid, Shera, and Red didn't move into town. Red usually stayed at Cosmo Canyon, but with his help, they had even planted a forest outside Corel. The city was now twice as big as Kalm, but it was just as clean. Cloud groaned as he dropped the last of the luggage inside. His sunburn still gave twinges of pain and he was scheduled to start as Police-Chief tomorrow.  
  
"My aching back." He groaned and plopped down on the couch. He closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep. Tifa growled and kicked him.  
  
"Hey! Tiff, what's the big idea?" he groaned. She grinned at him.  
  
"Do you think I'm going to unpack seven suitcases my self?" she said. Cloud groaned again, and got up. He glanced at the calendar on his way up stairs and froze. His face went pale white, and he dropped the bags. Tifa glared at him and then saw the note on the calendar for February 28th.  
  
VIST ANCIENT CITY ON MARCH 1st. That was two weeks from today. Tifa gently put an arm around him.  
  
"We're all going remember, Cloud? Even, Vincent." Tifa gently prodded. He nodded, and shakily picked up the suitcases and headed for the bedroom. Tifa watched him, and knew it would never get easier for Cloud. He failed as her bodyguard, and had to live with that the rest of his life. She was glad he could just move on. She sighed, and picked up the other suitcases following him.  
  
*****  
  
The week seemed to fly by to the ceremony of name announcements. The night came, and Aeris was thankful the full moon was the night before, for Rueben's sake. They all gathered around the sealed well which held the only way back to the Life side as people called it. It restored your body and brought you back to exactly where your body lies. If you are in water it takes you to the nearest dry land. When everyone had gathered, Rueben cleared his throat, and spoke.  
  
"People of the Promised Land! Every hundred years we gather here, at the base of this well. We open the sacred envelopes to let us know who will be returning to live on the Planet's surface once again. Remember you may respectfully decline (this had never happened in anyone's memory), and give it to another. Now as custom we open them from last to go, to the first to go." Rueben pauses for a moment and draws the envelopes from his inner pocket. He then picks the envelope twelve. He opens it to find two smaller envelopes inside. He looks at the crowd again and sees Aeris smiling face waiting.  
  
"It seems that there is an additional award for who is going back last. Some great item that he or she can take with them. I will read this envelope first." Rueben then takes a small knife and slowly cuts them seal on this envelope. After he reads it he turns back to them.  
  
"This person may take their home!" he announces. Murmurs sweep threw the crowd. It very rarely happened that someone could take their entire home with them. It must be some one who has been here for a long time indeed. Rueben then slowly cut the seal to show he had not sneaked a peek, or tampered with the envelopes. He then passed the now opened envelope to a man named Mikhail Spectdoc. He was suppose to take over for Rueben if he ever went back. Mikhail had all but forgotten about it. He had only been in the Promised Land for three hundred years, and he had saved the Planet by accident. He sighed as he pulled out the paper. His eyes widened when he read it and he glanced at the crowd and then back to the paper. The crowd began to grow impatient, and people began to whisper. Rueben frowned at him and elbowed him in the ribs. Mikhail cleared his throat, and in a shaky voice said, "Rueben Tocnar."  
  
A hush fell over the crowd. Everyone glanced from Mikhail to Rueben. Rueben had gone pale, and his hands had tightened on the envelopes so that they were practically crushed. Aeris had put her hand up to her mouth, and whispered, "No.."  
  
"Let's move along shall we?" Rueben said evenly. He wanted to scream in rage. After all this time when he was finally happy the Planet now chooses to send him back. He uttered a silent curse to the Planet. Damn it to hell! He was aware off the great honor and would not turn it down, and Aeris knew that. She wanted to cry, but she would later at Rueben's home tonight. When they would get back there tonight they will see the new Watchmen's home standing beside it.  
  
They moved quickly threw the last few remaining envelopes. They reached the last, which was the first person to go back. Everyone held their breath, hoping for himself or herself or for a friend if they had already gone back. Rueben cut the last seal. He was starting to lose his composure, and his hands shook with rage as he cut the seal. He watched as Mikhail read the last letter. His expression became the same as when he read Rueben's. Mikhail couldn't believe his eyes! Not her! He narrowed his eyes at the woman when he said her name, "Aeris Gainsborough."  
  
This time there were no awes, and applause. Quite the opposite. Shouts of rage erupted in the crowd , and people immediately drew away from her. Only Marie stood by her, and she gazed at wonder at her. Mikhail noticed a piece of paper in the envelope with the other. He handed it to Rueben. Rueben read it (concealing his extreme joy), and then spoke to the crowd.  
  
"My friends! Calm yourselves! The Planet has explained why she will go back so soon!" he shouted. The crowd hushed as he read the paper.  
  
"I now quote this piece of paper! ~Aeris will be returning to be with her friends. Her death was not warranted. She still must complete the to bring plants and animals back as she was chosen to do. Her death was a grave mis error which I could not stop. Planet~" Rueben quoted. The crowd sighed knowing the planet had made no mistake. People began to disperse and make their way home, the chosen ones rushing to the store to pick up a bag in which to take their things with them. Marie let out a cry and hugged Aeris in joy. Johnny made his way over to them. Aeris hugged Marie, and looked at Rueben over her shoulder. He grinned at her and she grinned back, both very much pleased. 


	8. I’ll see you On the Other Side!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Seven or The Story "The Darksword Trilogy" which I got the Darksword from.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: I'll see you On the Other Side!  
  
Aeris and Rueben walked arm in arm to his home. Marie and Johnny had gone to one of the many parties taking place that night. When people began to ask if Aeris and Rueben would have a party, they politely replied that they were going to spend a quite evening at home. They did indeed. When they got there, Rueben left her in the library and returned with a bottle of champagne, and two glasses. Thy toasted each other, and their good fortune. They would be together on the surface!  
  
"I can't believe I get to go back first!" Aeris giggled.  
  
"I can't believe I get to go back at all!" Rueben laughed. He plopped into his chair. He stared at the empty fireplace for a bit and looked over at Aeris when she sat in the chair to his left. She took his hand and noticed the happy expression was gone.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. He shrugged, and sipped for champagne. She sighed and sipped some herself and became thoughtful. He looked at her and stood up.  
  
"I'll be right back he said. He hurried up stairs to his room. Aeris heard a couple loud thuds and then a crash. Aeris rose in alarm.  
  
"Rueben!" she called, "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine! I just found them!" he called back down. He came back down stairs holding a map. He spread it out on a coffee table. Aeris saw it was a map of Planet.  
  
"I have to choose where my house will appear. Where do you want it?" he asked. Aeris looked at the map and pointed at where Corel was.  
  
"Here. A town called Corel is there. If I have to start helping the Planet grow, this is the spot to start." She said. She noticed Rueben also held a small box in his right hand.  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
"It was my mother's. My real mother's. It was the only thing I have of hers." He said and opened the box. Inside was a gold ring with a crescent moon shaped with little blue rubies. Aeris gasped and took the box and gazed at the ring in wonder.  
  
"Its beautiful. But why did you take it out now?" she asked.  
  
"You can have it if you want it."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes, but only with one condition."  
  
"Oh really, and what's that?" she asked. Rueben took the box back, kneeled on one knee and said four words that changed Aeris forever.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he asked. Stepped back and put a hand to her chest. He waited patiently, and watched her. She looked from him to the ring and back to him again.  
  
"YES! OH YES, YOU NUT!" she cried and jumped on him. They fell back and he crashed threw the table. He laughed and kissed her. She kissed him back, and forgot about the ring. The fact that he just asked was all she wanted. They parted and he took the ring and put it on her finger.  
  
"When?" she asked, and laid her head on his chest. He smiled and stroked her hair.  
  
"As soon as I meet you in Corel. Then we can be Mr. and Miss. Tocnar." He said. He soon fell asleep. She felt him fall asleep, and soon she began to fall asleep too.  
  
"Wait till the others see me again." She mumbled, and soon they both slept on the library floor.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
The following week flew by incredibly fast. Aeris rushed around, getting a dress, shoes, and other things. Everyone knew what they planned and helped. Marie helped her move her things into Rueben's guest bedroom. All of it would appear when the house did when Rueben came to the other side. Rueben knew she would be there before him so he gave her a set of keys right away.  
  
"You'll probably be there waiting for me when the house appears. I'll probably get there a few days later when I find a town. Don't tell your friends about our plans till I get there. Can you do it?" he asked.  
  
"Of course." She replied. It would be hard, but she could do it. When her dress arrived, it was pink just as she asked. Rueben had groaned when she asked him to wear something pink. He refused, but Aeris figured she could change his mind when he got there. Then the day came. Aeris and the Watchman were supposed to be the only ones there. When Rueben and Aeris arrived at the well, Marie and Johnny were there. Rueben sighed, but let it slide. He placed his hand on the cover plate, and it slid off. Marie hugged Aeris and then Johnny was next. Aeris then kissed Rueben and then whispered, "See you in eleven months."  
  
He smiled and whispered back, "See you on the other side." She then turned towards the well and jumped in. With a flash she vanished, and the lid slid back on. Rueben took a deep breath and said, "Now the waiting begins."  
  
*****  
  
Cloud was the first to get out of the Highwind followed closely by Tifa. He took her hand and gazed over the Ancient City. They had made it the first city to be declared a museum. A smile twitched on his lips as he remembered the new name. Ancient City Museum. The others all followed him threw the city. Every one was dressed in black, even Red had a black cloak on. Reeve was a little on edge, because the Turks had come along. They also wanted to pay their respect and say they were sorry. They were mercenaries for hire still, but they were now more like a security company. They had provide security at Cloud and Tifa's wedding. Yuffie was dressed in black slack and blouse, and carried flowers from Aeris's church in Midgar. Barret had Marlene in one arm and his new arm (he had replaced the gun with a robotic arm) around Elmyra's shoulders. They were getting close, and Barret was going to propose soon, but not today. Vincent and Cid helped the now pregnant Shera. She and Cid had eloped and they were expecting any day now. As a result Cid had toned down swearing and stopped smoking. They made their way down the stairs to the pond out side the church. One by one they made their way to the edge of the pond and said a few words. Finally, only Cloud and Tifa were left. Cloud took the flowers from Yuffie (who had amazingly tossed a materia into the pond), and they walked to the edge.  
  
"Hello, Aeris." He said, "I know its been a long time and things have changed. Tifa and me got married. So did Cid and Shera. They're expecting a little one, but I'm sure you know. We wanted to bring these. They're flowers from your church. I just wanted to say.." He stopped, and his lip trembled. Tifa saw tears begin to fall from his face into the pond.  
  
"I failed you Aeris and I'm sorry, I'm so damn sorry!" he cried, and buried his face in his hands. Tifa was about to say something to him when the water began to bubble. Everyone stared in awe as the water began to churn and foam. A green light filled the pond and a figure was suddenly thrown out of the center of it and landed on the pond's edge before them. Tifa gasped when she saw the pink vest and white skirt. The person got shakily to her feet and glanced at them. She gave a weak smile.  
  
"Hello everyone, how did you know I was coming back?" Aeris asked, and looked at everyone. She saw Cloud was holding some of her flowers in a shocked hand. "Some of my flowers for me? How nice Cloud." She mumbled and fainted. Tifa rushed forward and caught her. Elymra also fainted and Barret caught her. Everyone began to shout in shock and hurried to help Aeris. Cid stayed with Shera, and noticed Cloud. He remained still, and whispered, "Never in my wildest dreams did I hope for this." Then he rushed forward, the flowers forgotten. 


	9. The Waiting Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Seven or The Story "The Darksword Trilogy" which I got the Darksword from.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: The Waiting Begins  
  
Aeris groaned and put a hand to her head. The ride back threw the Lifestream was just as bad as before. She blinked her eyes and saw she was in a normal house. She saw her pack lying near the bed and her clothes were just lying near the bed. She was now dressed in a nightgown, and it felt no heavier than a feather. She chuckled when she remembered she had been wearing weighted clothes, and that the others must have had trouble taking them off. She grinned. The others! Red, Vincent, Yuffie, Reeve, Cid, Barret, Tifa and Cloud! She couldn't wait to see them. She jumped out of bed and dressed quickly. She then took her rod out of her pack and tested it. It extended easily. She grinned, and saw herself in a mirror. She looked buff, and her aura was gone. She bet they hardly recognized her. She put her dirty clothes in her pack and put it on the dresser. She quietly went downstairs, and heard them in the kitchen, talking. She made her way threw the and she stopped when she saw something. It was Cloud and Tifa standing together at an altar. She also saw another picture of everyone at a reception. She smiled when she realized Cloud and Tifa had gotten married. She stopped out side the kitchen door, and listened quietly from the hall before she entered.  
  
"So where did she come from do you think?" Barret asked. There was a pause and then.  
  
"Who knows. Is this some sort of @#$%ing plan of someone to catch us off guard or what?" Cid said.  
  
"Did you see how strong she looks? She looks like Tifa now." Vincent replied.  
  
"Not all of her looks like Tifa. Tifa is still bigger than her in one area." Yuffie replied.  
  
"Why you little!" Tifa shouted. There were sounds of a struggle. A growl silenced them.  
  
"Please calm yourselves. We must think about this rationally." Red ordered.  
  
"I think the best we can do is ask her ourselves instead of speculate. What do you think Cloud?" Reeve asked. There was a long pause. Aeris's heart began to pound in fear, and she was about to walk in when he spoke.  
  
"The best thing we can do is ask her ourselves. As soon as she gets up. She's been out ever since we brought her here to Corel." Cloud said. Aeris grinned when she heard she was in Corel. She pushed her way threw the door into the kitchen. Everyone looked at her immediately. She saw everyone had changed a bit. Barret's gun being replaced with an arm was the biggest change she could see. Everything else was suttle changes. They all seemed a bit older. They were gathered around a table with the exception of Cloud who was leaning on the wall, arms crossed.  
  
"Hello." She said, timidly. Everyone stared for a minute, and then Cloud stepped forward. He hugged her and said, "Welcome back."  
  
The other rushed forward and began saying things, hugging her, kisses on the cheek; even Vincent gave her a hug. Then Cid went outright and said what was on everyone's mind.  
  
"How the @#$% did you get back?!" he said. Everyone laughed, but it seemed to be the general question.  
  
"Well, I'm not allowed to talk about it." She said. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"I'm sure that's fine and dandy, but look at you! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been preparing for coming home!" Barret snorted.  
  
"Barret!" Tifa scolded. He just turned away.  
  
"No it's alright, Tifa. I owe some explanation as to why I look like this. I met someone who trained me. In fact, they never expected me to go back so soon." Aeris said. She blushed when Yuffie raised her eyebrows at "met someone."  
  
"Who are "they", Aeris?" Cloud prodded. Aeris hesitated before answering.  
  
"The people in the Promised Land." She quietly said. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"It really exists?" Reeve said in awe.  
  
"Yes, and I can't say anymore. You'll know when you get there." Aeris said, and then clapped her hands to her mouth when she realized what she said.  
  
"What?! You mean we all get to go?!" Red asked, excitedly. When Aeris nodded he exclaimed with joy, "I'll see Grandfather again!"  
  
"No, Red, you won't." Aeris whispered. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"What? Aeris enough with this cloak and dagger bullshit! Talk to us!" Cid exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" Yuffie said. Aeris hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Okay, but if you tell anyone else, even loved ones, it may cause certain things to happen. Bad things that will be my fault. So do you promise not to tell?" she asked. Everyone solemnly nodded, even Yuffie.  
  
"Alright, let's start with the beginning.."  
  
*****  
  
While Aeris told her friends where she had been, a dark plot was taking shape. A deformed man wandered the streets of Midgar Ruins. No one was to have remained there, and the site was closed. Yet he still remained, savaging body parts and dragging them with deformed limbs to his home deep under the shatter Shinra building. Today, he dropped a perfect arm he had found in the storage tank and then turned to the head he had found while not deformed in the crater. It was a head that resembled a bear, but looked part human as well. The now deformed man ran a hand along the tank encasing the head in fluids.  
  
"Soon, revenge will be mine. And you will pay for my son Strife. You will pay with your life!" he hissed and the light flashed in the man's glasses as he began to laugh.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Aeris finished her story two hours later, carefully omitting parts about her relationship with Rueben. Everyone sat there for a moment and then they got up one by one to stretch.  
  
"My this Rueben sounds..interesting." Red replied.  
  
"Sounds like an asshole to me." Cid muttered. Barret silently agreed with Cid, but he wouldn't speak out loud against the man until he had met him. But he would definitely be the first to greet him when his damned house appeared in his city.  
  
"He's not that bad." Aeris said, defensively. Tifa raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Red came closer to Aeris, and put his head on her lap for her to scratch. After she did, he said,  
  
"Do you think these Trumlions still live on that island he spoke of?"  
  
"I'm sure of it. When he gets here you can ask him. And if I'm right he'll appear in Cosmo Canyon." Aeris said, and sighed, getting a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Anyway I should get going. Shera is expecting any day now and I should get to her soon. Bye Aeris. I'll hope you come see this old wrinkled pilot when you can." Cid said. Before she could reply he was out the door. Barret shook his head as he watched Cid go.  
  
"I offered him and Shera a place to live here but he refused. Wants to build another rocket and go into space. Red you better catch up to him if you want a lift home." Barret said.  
  
"Oh yeah! I'll see you around Aeris." Red said and dashed out the door.  
  
"I better go catch them both. I need to get to Junon tonight and talk with the mayor there about trade agreements. See you Aeris." Reeve said, and ran after them. Yuffie scratched her head and looked out the window.  
  
"I better go to my apartment and change. Reno asked me on a date." She said, sullenly. Everyone gaped at her.  
  
"What? Can't I have a life too?" she said, and with that she went out the door. Vincent shook his head.  
  
"Does Reno know what he's getting himself into?" he questioned. Cloud chuckled.  
  
"Evidently not. You staying in town for a bit?" he asked Vincent. Vincent thought about it for a bit and then shook his head.  
  
"No. I believe she will be just fine, but call me on the PHS in you need me." He said, and walked over to Aeris. He shook her hand.  
  
"Parting is such sweet sorrow, Vincent." She said.  
  
"Come again?" he asked.  
  
"Its Shakespeare. I read it while I was gone." Aeris said. Vincent smiled his sullen smile.  
  
"It truly is, dear lady. Till we meet again." He said and left. Tifa scratched her head, and noticed Barret was a little jumpy.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tifa asked. He looked at them and then to the window. He pointed, and Tifa saw Elmyra carrying Marlene to the house. They came in threw the kitchen door. When Elmyra saw Aeris she immediately burst into tears.  
  
"Mom." Aeris whispered, and got up to hug her. After a while they let go and Elmyra dried her eyes.  
  
"You look wonderful dear! I'm so glad to have you back!" Elmyra exclaimed. Aeris smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, and you look exhausted so sit down." Aeris said, an helped her too a chair. Marlene had gone to her father and her held her on his shoulder. They began talking and Aeris began telling her what she was allowed about the Promised Land. She had broken the rules with her friends already and she didn't feel like doing it again. When they finished talking it was well past midnight. Barret had already taken Marlene to the home they shared with Elmyra. Cloud had gone to bed leaving only Tifa, Elmyra, and Aeris talking. Elmyra yawned and glanced at her watch.  
  
"Oh my goodness! We should go home, its well past midnight!" she exclaimed. Tifa nodded, but Aeris shrugged.  
  
"I don't mind. I've stayed up later than this." She stated. What she didn't add was that she usually watched Rueben change into a werewolf, but they she hoped they would never know about that.  
  
"Do you want to come home with me Aeris? We can set you up in a room." Elmyra said.  
  
"Thankyou Mom, but I think I want to stay here. Tifa and Cloud had offered me a room here, but I promise to come see you everyday!" Aeris said. Elmyra smiled, and Aeris said goodnight and went to bed. Tifa and Elmyra watched her go. Tifa said to her hen she was sure Aeris was out of hearing range, "She's changed."  
  
"Yes, and did you see her left hand?"  
  
"No. What was wrong with it?"  
  
"Nothing, just that she had a wedding ring on it!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"So THAT's what she hiding! Who do you think it is?"  
  
"Probably one of those people who will be coming back. I better get home. I think Barret planned to ask me to marry him tomorrow!" Elmyra stated, and Tifa shook her head.  
  
"First Shera, then me, then Aeris, and now you. Only Yuffie's next!" Tifa exclaimed and the both laughed.  
  
*****  
  
Aeris spent most of the next day shopping with gold Rueben had given her. She first had to change it into gil but that proved to be no problem. She felt giddy seeing the new, huge Corel. She even visited a mall, and got a make over. She then later relaxed in the park. These were the things she had missed so dearly, and sighed. She then set off to find a spot in the new woods outside of Corel. She eventually came to a spot where the woods ran up the side of the mountain. She smiled as she began her exercises. She would surprise Rueben by showing him how much she could improve in a short amount of time.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the Promised Land, Rueben was having the same thoughts. He summoned an Odin and did battle with it to train. He knew Aeris would be impressed.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
And so the time passed. Aeris waited impatiently for the month to come, as did Rueben. She spent time with her friends, and helped Planet grow again. She trained during the day while the others were at work and they were none the wiser. Vincent had narrowly seen her twice when he came into town for a time. It was the day before Rueben was supposed to come back when it happened. People to this day do not know if was already there or was built in record time. The first person who saw it was Aeris, and only she and Rueben know the truth. The home Rueben lived in appeared in a lot on the opposite side of town. Aeris has heard about a great place to get some ice cream and Tifa and Yuffie tagged along. Cloud and Tifa had recently decided to try a baby, and Tifa heard that vanilla ice cream helped gets you pregnant.  
  
"I'll try anything at this point!" she had exclaimed, and the others laughed. They were walking back, taking a scenic route when Aeris spotted the house. She shrieked, and ran up to the house, dropping her ice cream on the way. Tifa and Yuffie ran after her as she dashed inside. The deeds and permits were sitting on the end table next to Rueben's chair. She snatched them up and ran up stairs. Tifa and Yuffie barely managed to get inside when Aeris ran up stairs. They groaned, and headed up. Aeris ran into her room and locked the door. She then threw open the closet to see her wedding dress hanging there. She snatched it to check it for tares and other flaws. Then Tifa knocked (actually more like slammed) on the door.  
  
"Hey, Aeris, what's the big idea?" she called out. Yuffie huffed, and puffed and caught up to her. Aeris tossed open the door, her face beaming. She showed them the dressed. They gaped at her.  
  
"See?! Our house finally came! Oh I better get ready! This means he'll be coming back tomorrow!" she squealed, and ran down the stairs to tidy up a bit. Tifa and Yuffie and looked at each other.  
  
"Did I miss something or did Aeris go nuts?" Yuffie asked. Tifa just scratched her head.  
  
*****  
  
The day Rueben was resurrected was hell for him. He had been dead for so long the Planet had to bring him back in his coffin, which was now fifty feet below the Cosmo Candle. He hacked and wheezed in the stale air. He slammed his fist threw the steel cover only to have dirt begin to pile in on him. He dug for what seemed like an eternity, and then he finally dug himself out in the middle of the Cosmo Candle. He screamed as he was burned and rolled out of the flames. Before he passed out he saw a Trumlion pad over to him.  
  
"Trumlion. Good to be home again." He whispered and passed out.  
  
The next day he awoke, fully healed and rested. The woman taking care of him screamed when he suddenly opened his eyes and sat straight up. She fled the room wailing about demons. He grinned and got out of bed. His back was sore and he touched it gingerly. He dressed in his clothes and stretched to get rid of the pain.  
  
"Ah, you are awake as I heard." A cool voice replied. He turned to see a young Trumlion watching him.  
  
"Hello! I was afraid you would die out but apparently not! Who might you be my boy?" he said. He felt happy, truly happy to see people without aura for a change.  
  
"You must be Rueben. I am Nanaki also called Red by my friends." The young Trumlion replied coldly. Rueben's good humor faded. He snorted.  
  
"I see. How did you now my name, boy." He drawled.  
  
"A woman named Aeris talked about you. You trained her in the Promised Land?" Red inquired. Rueben grinned.  
  
"Indeed I did. And if you have ever faced her you would know I am twice as powerful." Rueben warned. This Trumlion was rude. Where were the parents?  
  
"Maybe. Now where is this island of Trumlions as we are called, so you say?" Red asked, and his tail twitched in annoyance. Rueben narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You can't be no more than forty-eight. A mere boy in Trumlion years. Where are your parents?"  
  
"Dead. As for everyone in Cosmo Canyon who was Trumlion."  
  
"No it can't be!" Rueben cried and rushed out side. Red followed the man to see him staring over the Canyon with tears in his eyes.  
  
"NO! AFTER ALL OUR EFFORTS IT STILL TURNED TO DUST! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rueben screamed with rage and fell to his knees. He then slammed both fist into the ground causing the very ground to shake. Red gazed at him in wonder. After a moment, Rueben spoke again.  
  
"I am truly sorry for my arrogance. The island lies thirty miles south of the most southern continent southern tip. There they reside." He whispered. Red turned to leave immediately to leave but paused.  
  
"Can we do anything for you Rueben?" he asked, and Rueben shook his head.  
  
"No only tell me which way Corel lies please?" he asked.  
  
"To the east over the mountains past Niblehiem ruins. Can't miss it." Nanaki said, and padded away. Rueben wiped away his tears, and stood up. He then gathered his things and left a place home to others, and a destroyed one to him. 


	10. Reunions and Love!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Seven or The Story "The Darksword Trilogy" which I got the Darksword from.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Reunions and Love!  
  
  
  
Aeris awoke in her bed, and immediately began to dress. She knew Rueben would be here today, she felt it in her bones. She had moved into their home, and straightened it up. Cloud and everyone were suppose to come there tonight. She had warned them to dress up nicely. Cid and Shera were even coming, leaving little Cloud Barret Jr.(CB) with Marlene's babysitter. Aeris didn't envy watching Marlene and CB at the same time. Elmyra and Barret agreed to come when Aeris told them it was her fiancé coming. Only Red and Vincent could not attend. Red had gone off on an adventure the Elders said, and Vincent couldn't be found. She dressed in a knockout dress she had bought and let everyone in. Yuffie was last to arrive with Reno and the Turks in tow. Aeris smiled, surprised, but let them in. Rude and Elena were surprisingly talkative and nice to everyone and Reno stayed with Yuffie except when she went to the bathroom.  
  
The night went well and everyone was having a nice time until the door rang again. Aeris walked up and opened it to find a dressed up Vincent standing there. He seemed rather perturbed and when asked what was wrong, he replied that he had accidentally bumped a man. He was about to apologize when his Jenova enhanced smelling smelt a dangerous odor. Apparently the man smelled him too and then they got into as fight. The man began screaming at him and calling him a "Jenovous Monstrosity". Vincent shrugged and said it was over with, and he probably would never see him again. It was nearing one a.m. and Aeris doubted Rueben was going to show. She was about to apologize to everyone, when the doorbell rang. She froze and walked to the door. She could make out Rueben's hat in the outline. Grinning, she threw open the door and leaped on him, kissing him madly. Rueben grinned, and landed on his back with her on top of him. They laughed, and he got up. She led him into the living room where everyone was.  
  
"Everyone, this is Rueben Tocnar, my fiancée." She said. Everyone stared at him, and Vincent growled when he saw him from the shadows. She introduced everyone, and when she came to Vincent the trouble started.  
  
"Last but not least Rueben, this is Vincent Valentine. That man named Hojo, who I told you about, tortured him. He found him....OW! Rueben! My hand!" she cried and yanked her hand away. Rueben's eyes had gone wide and he had automatically clenched his fists together. Cloud stood up alarmed. Vincent stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"YOU!" Rueben shouted, "I thought I smelled YOU again!"  
  
"Please to meet you Rueben. I hope we didn't get off on the wrong foot earlier today." Vincent replied coolly, and extended his hand. Rueben snarled, grabbed the hand, and tossed Vincent out the window.  
  
"Oh shit!" Cid exclaimed and stood up. Cloud instinctively reached for his sword, and remembered he didn't bring it. Tifa slipped her Premium Heart out of her purse and put it on. The others backed away, defenseless with out their weapons. Aeris sighed and stepped back knowing that tomorrow was the full moon and Rueben was a little ancy. Best to let him get it out of his system. If he tried to kill Vincent then she'd step in, but Rueben would never kill someone who she introduced as her friend. Rueben tossed his coat and hat aside and drew the Darksword, just as Vincent roared and turned into Chaos.  
  
"@#$%ing great! Now what?" Cid asked. Barret shrugged. Chaos leapt back into the house and glared at Rueben. Tifa saw her chance.  
  
"Final Heaven!" she screamed and swung at Rueben's head. Rueben did the only thing he could do and held up the Darksword to defend himself.  
  
"Tifa, no!" Aeris cried but it was too late. Tifa's fist connected with the blade, and the sword did as was expected. It absorbed the energy from the blow and then sucked the power from Tifa. She collapsed on the floor, wheezing, not having the strength to breath let alone fight.  
  
"Aeris! Come here! Hurry!" Rueben cried, and tossed the sword away. It impaled itself into a wooden beam two inches from the front of Shera's face. Needless to say, she fainted into Cid's arms. Aeris knelt by Tifa beginning to heal her. Chaos saw its chance and grabbed Rueben by the back of his shirt. It tossed him outside and they began to fight. As Tifa slowly sat up with Cloud and Aeris helping her, Reno looked at Yuffie and his fellow Turks.  
  
"Now this is what I call a party!" he exclaimed and finished his beer in a gulp.  
  
*****  
  
"Ow! God#$% it that hurts!" Rueben exclaimed, as Aeris put a raw steak on his black eye.  
  
"What were you thinking? Attacking my friend. What am I going to do with you love?" she asked and chuckled. He grinned.  
  
"Maybe give me a kiss for defending us from a Jenovan?" he asked, smugly. Aeris had to laugh. After they had sorted things out with Vincent (with many apologies from both men), everyone had gone home to leave Rueben to board up the broken living room window and tend his wounds. Aeris sighed.  
  
"Well you sure made an interesting first impression on my friends. I'm going to bed." She said and got up. Rueben caught her wrist.  
  
"Two things first. First of all I didn't use my full power on your friend." He stated.  
  
"I appreciate that. It's probably the werewolf that made you want to leap at him. And the second?" she asked.  
  
"Can I join you in bed?" he asked with a wolfish grin. Aeris gasped and smacked him on the head with a laugh.  
  
"No! Please Rueben wait tilling the wedding night. I fixed you up in the guest bedroom." She said and went up stairs. He sighed and went up to bed. He flopped on the bed and mumbled, "It sure is great to be home."  
  
*****  
  
The next morning Rueben awoke to find Aeris sitting next to him on his bed. He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. He heard Aeris laugh and she pulled up a corner of the pillow to look at him.  
  
"Get up sleepy head. Cloud and Tifa are here. Cloud wants to talk with you." She said, in a singsong voice. He groaned and looked at her.  
  
"They still mad at me?" he mumbled.  
  
"No, but they might be if you don't get up soon." she stated leaving the room. He glanced at the clock and saw it was one in the afternoon. He sighed and got dressed. He made his way into the kitchen, and saw them sitting at the table, laughing. Cloud said hello and Rueben mumbled a reply. He opened the fridge and found the steak from last night steak. He sighed in relief, and took it out. He tore off the wrapping, and promptly bit off a chunk. He heard someone gag behind him, and he snorted. He then made his way upstairs. Tifa watched him go, and glanced at Cloud, whose face was pale white.  
  
"It's okay, he does that every morning. After he takes a shower he'll be much better." Aeris said and took a sip of coffee.  
  
"Excuse me." Cloud said, and rushed outside. Tifa watched him go and turned back to Aeris.  
  
"Why did he just take a bite out of a raw steak?" she asked. Aeris sipped her coffee and tried to come up with a good answer. Tifa sighed after a while and went outside to check on Cloud. Aeris went up stairs, and found Rueben just stepping out of the shower.  
  
"You know, I wish you hadn't done that in front of my friends." She stated watching him redress.  
  
"Sorry, but I was hungry. With tonight and all, I'm starting to get restless." He commented and combed his hair. Aeris sighed and shook her head. Rueben always behaved strangely on the day of the change. He looked at her with a grin. Aeris just shook her head and walked back down stairs. After a bit, Rueben made his way down and saw Cloud and Tifa were gazing at him in wonder. He apologized, stating that was something his people did naturally. Tifa relaxed and nudged Cloud who was still a bit pale. He shook his head and placed some papers in front of Rueben. Rueben sat down with a sigh, and glanced at them. He poured himself a cup of coffee and waited.  
  
"These are some laws that you need to know." Cloud said, and pointed to the largest stack.  
  
"I'll read them later. And this one?" he asked. Cloud cleared his throat.  
  
"It's a contract. I'd like to you to work with the police force." He stated, and watched Rueben. Rueben scratched his head.  
  
"What's a police force?" he asked, and Tifa burst out laughing. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
"It's a bunch of those people I told you about, the enforcers, is what you called them." Aeris said, and sat next to him to look at the contract herself. Rueben snorted and crossed his arms.  
  
"Then, I'm sorry to say Cloud, I will not accept your offer to be an enforcer." Rueben said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Police officer, and I wish you'd reconsider. With the power you showed last night we could use you." Cloud said. Rueben shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry the answer is no. I have something else in mind." He said, and Cloud shrugged.  
  
"Suit yourself, but the offer is still on the table. So is Aeris going to show you around Corel?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I came in threw the woods, and I had a terrible time last night trying to found our home. This city is huge! I've never seen a place like this before." He said, aware that the subject had been changed. Tifa stared at Rueben. If he thought Corel is huge, he should see Junon. Tifa grinned at the thought of Rueben in Junon. They sat around mostly talking a bit and filled Rueben in on how things worked around Corel. Cloud even offered to give him a guided tour, and Rueben grudgingly accepted, when Aeris said that would be nice. As they got ready to leave, Cloud noticed that Rueben glanced at the sky and then hid a pair of shackles in the back of his coat. Cloud just shook his head, and helped Tifa into her jacket. Aeris also asked Cloud to remind Rueben when it was getting dark. Cloud just scratched his head and agreed.  
  
Rueben seemed to be like a little kid as they showed him around. For hours they did nothing but walk from one place to the next. Tifa heard Aeris laugh more when Rueben was around, but as soon as he was gone she stopped. When the guys went to get some drinks at a local bar, Tifa confronted Aeris about it.  
  
"Aeris, what's wrong?" Tifa bluntly asked. Aeris glanced at her, and then out the window. Tifa followed her gaze, and saw nothing but the street, a lamppost, and the darkening sky.  
  
"Nothing, Tifa. I'm just a little nervous." She said, and gave a weak laugh. Tifa just looked at her, and Aeris dropped her eyes.  
  
"Is it something about, Rueben? You can talk to me." Tifa gently prodded. Aeris thought for a moment.  
  
"Tifa, its just that, Rueben, is so amazed by the city I don't think he realizes how late its getting." She said. Tifa just stared at her.  
  
"What does he go to bed real early or something?" Tifa asked dumbfounded, and Aeris shook her head.  
  
"Not really." She mumbled. After a moment of silence, they heard Cloud and Rueben walking back over to them. Over the day, the two had become friends, and were always joking or laughing about something. Rueben put Aeris's drink in front of her, and noticed her solemn look.  
  
"Aeris, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her. She looked at him and then out the window.  
  
"Its almost moon rise, Rueben." She whispered. He looked out the window and then back at her. He promptly burst out laughing.  
  
"That's a good joke Aeris. It's still light out! I can see it threw the window." He laughed, and raised his glass.  
  
"NO, YOU DUMMY!" Aeris suddenly screamed. Everyone in the bar stopped talking and stared at them.  
  
"THAT'S ARTIFICAL LIGHT! LIKE TORCHES! GO SEE!" she screamed and hurried out the door. Rueben jumped up, knocking over his chair, and followed her. He gazed up at the sky and saw it was pitch black, with a few stars out.  
  
"SHIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Rueben screamed and took off down the street.  
  
"NOT THAT WAY, RUEBEN! THE OTHER WAY!" Aeris shouted and pointed in the opposite direction. Rueben skidded to a halt, turned around, and took off running back the way he came. Tifa and Cloud had come outside, and were watching this spectacle with amusement. Rueben shot past them and a mumbled, "Thank you for a nice night." was heard. Rueben soon disappeared from sight. Aeris breathed a sigh of relief and then turned around to face a smirking Cloud.  
  
"And you!" she accused, and pointed a finger at him. Cloud's grin disappeared from his face.  
  
"What?" he asked, innocently. Aeris glared at him.  
  
"I asked you to tell him it was getting dark! Now did you forget or did he ignore it? If he ignored it I'll get him later, but if you forgot.." She threatened. Cloud scratched his head trying to come up with a good lie. Tifa crossed her arms, and stared at Cloud.  
  
"Well, Cloud, she did ask you a good question. Which is it?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Umm, well, I guess I did kinda forget." Cloud said, sheepishly. Tifa threw up her hands in disgust, and Aeris sighed.  
  
"Great! Cloud, I swear if certain parts of you anatomy wasn't attached, you'd forget about them too!" she said, and Aeris laughed as Cloud went beat red.  
  
"Well, I better go after, Rueben, lord knows he'll need me to get him back." Aeris said and walked towards where Rueben went. After she disappeared from sight, Cloud sighed and looked at Tifa.  
  
"Well that was an interesting end to the day. Want to go home and try for junior?" Cloud asked hopefully, and Tifa scowled.  
  
"Do you think you deserve that after what you did to, Rueben?" she asked. Cloud just grinned.  
  
"UGH! MEN!" 


	11. A Brief Peace As Red Goes Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Seven or The Story "The Darksword Trilogy" which I got the Darksword from.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: A Brief Peace As Red Goes Missing  
  
  
  
The following morning, Rueben quietly snuck his way into the house. He knew he acted like an ass yesterday and he didn't want to face Aeris's wrath so soon. He was all the way to his room when he heard her door open. With a groan he turned to face her. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.  
  
"I trust you found the spot I told you about okay?" she asked, with venom in her voice. Rueben grinned sheepishly, and nodded.  
  
"I did. By the way, have I mentioned how beautiful you are?" he said. Aeris crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
~ I'm in deep shit. ~ Rueben thought. He scratched his head and thought of something to say. They stood like that for a brief period of silence, when Aeris sighed.  
  
"Well, I can't be too mad at you. You didn't know any better, but next time take my word that its getting dark." She said, and made her way down stairs. Rueben sighed, knowing it could have been a lot worse. He made his way to the shower, and cleaned up. He came down stairs to find Aeris cooking breakfast. His stomach gurgled, not in hunger but horror. He went to get the paper (hoping that she got a subscription), and swearing when the paperboy hit him in the head with it.  
  
"Boy, it sure is great to be alive." Rueben said, sarcastically. He snatched the paper and used some magic from the Black Materia to send a zap at the boy's rear. The boy yelped and looked back at Rueben. Rueben grinned and wagged a finger at the boy in a "naughty, naughty" expression. The boy took off. He went back inside and placed the paper on the table next to Aeris. She took it and began to read. Rueben looked at his breakfast and wrinkled his nose at it. Burnt toast, burnt eggs, burnt bacon, and burnt hash. She insisted on cooking the food, but this was just cooked way too much. He sat down and took a bite of eggs. He grimaced as they crunched. He took a drink of coffee to wash it down. Aeris looked at him with an inquiring grin.  
  
"Well? Are they good?" she asked. Rueben forced a smile.  
  
"Excellent." he lied. Aeris beamed and took a bite of her own eggs. She immediately spit them out, and began to cough.  
  
"Liar." she coughed. He grinned, and took their plates to they trash. He threw the food and the plates into the trash.  
  
"Let's go out to breakfast." Rueben said. He shifted the Darksword on his back, and looked at Aeris. She smiled, and ran up stairs to get ready. Rueben sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"What a world, what a world." he muttered.  
  
*****  
  
They spent most of the day shopping and sight seeing. Rueben was in a surprisingly good mood for the "day after" effects of the change. He had no complaints as Aeris dragged him from store to store. Well, actually there was one. When they entered a pet store, all the cats began to hiss and snarl at him. One even got a good swipe. Aeris noticed right away and asked the store to send her "surprise" tonight at nine. After a large lunch, Aeris showed Rueben where she trained, and to both their surprises, it was the spot Rueben had chosen to shackle himself last night. After a grueling five hors of sparing, they called it quits for the day. For the first time, Aeris had knocked Rueben out, much to her delight. After Aeris healed them, they strolled home. When they got there it was almost eight. Rueben cooked dinner while Aeris showered. When Rueben was done he grabbed a quick shower in the guest bath. Their dinner conversation was mostly on what the other had missed in the last year or so.  
  
Later, they sat in front of the television, and Aeris leaned against Rueben. She sighed and put her arms around him. This more than she could have dreamed for. Rueben was like a dark knight, and she loved him. Rueben was thinking the same thing himself, but he was also thinking that with Aeris opening a flower shop, he would be alone and bored during the day. Oh, he could buy whatever he wanted with all the gold he had squared away, but it wasn't the same. He sure didn't want to work for Cloud. He had read all of the laws, and he sure as hell didn't agree with most of them but he'd obey them. He sure as hell didn't need a Bill of Allowances to tell him what he could do. He sighed and was about to ask Aeris what to do when the doorbell rang. Rueben frowned and was about to get up, when Aeris ran to the door. She opened it to find the pet store manager, who was about a half-hour late. He smiled at Aeris and handed her the box. She thanked him and closed the door with out a tip. The manager cursed and walked away.  
  
"What is that, Aeris?" Rueben asked and made his way over to her. She held a cardboard box with holes in it, in her arms.  
  
"It's a present for you." She said simply, and handed it to him. Rueben sniffed the box and his eyes widened in shock. He tore the top of to find a puppy. He looked from the pup to Aeris.  
  
"I saw him a few days before you came back. He's half German Shepherd, and half wolf. His name is, Max." she said, and sat next to them. Rueben held up the pup and looked at it. Most dogs didn't like him because of the wolf in him, but if Max was half wolf... Max whined and licked Rueben's face. Rueben laughed and put the pup in his lap.  
  
"He's great, Aeris! I can't believe you got me a pet!" he laughed and scratched Max behind the ears. Max closed his eyes, and whined with pleasure as Rueben laughed.  
  
"Well, technically you got him for yourself. I used the gold you have squared away." She said, and Rueben shook his head.  
  
"No, it's our money now. Everything that I own is yours now. From me to my home its all ours now." He whispered and pulled Aeris close for a kiss. After about ten minutes she pulled away.  
  
"That reminds me. The sleeping arrangements are going to be this. You can sleep in our bed as long as you keep your clothes on." She stated.  
  
"Does that mean what I think it means?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. No sex till our wedding night." She said, and giggled.  
  
"Damn. Well, if that's the case then I get to make a rule." He said, and grinned.  
  
"And what pray tell is that?"  
  
"Max gets to sleep on a bed."  
  
"What? What about our private time when we're married?"  
  
"Well, I never said our bed, I said a bed. You really think I would want that?"  
  
"Geeze, I thought you had some kinky fetish, beast." She giggled, and hugged him. Rueben sighed, and put an arm around her.  
  
"Whiner." He whispered and grinned. He loved their little spats  
  
"Prick."  
  
"Wimp."  
  
"Jock."  
  
"Witch."  
  
"Freak."  
  
"Virgin."  
  
"Now what is wrong with waiting until we're married?" she asked, defensively. Rueben scratched his head, and then grinned.  
  
"It's not fair to me! I want to see everything I'm getting now!" Rueben whined.  
  
"Ugh, Men! I swear you all are ruled by one part of your anatomy! I'm going to bed!" she huffed, and stormed up stairs. Rueben heard the door slam, and he looked down at Max in his lap.  
  
"I think I took it a bit to far, Max." Rueben said, and Max let out a little bark as if agreeing with his new master. Rueben took him up stairs but first showed him where the doggy door was so he could go out.  
  
"You better be house broken." Rueben mumbled. The pup did indeed go out to make a toilet at that time. He came in wearing a doggy grin. Rueben sighed, and went upstairs with Max following close behind. Rueben thought the pup was at least four months old, because he could easily climb the stairs. Rueben lead Max to his old room and grabbed a pair of sweat pants. Rueben also took the blankets and sheets off the bed and placed Max on it. Max yawned and circled three times, and lay down. Rueben patted him on the head and left for Aeris's room. He quietly went in and left the door open a crack. He saw Aeris was already in bed and he sat next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was only joking." He said. All he got in response was her quiet snoring that sounded like singing. Rueben sighed and changed into the sweats. He climbed into bed from the opposite side. Aeris murmured and snuggled closer to him. He smiled and held her as he fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
The next two months passed without incident. Aeris's flower shop was a huge success. Her flowers were said to last twice as long as everyone else's flowers. Rueben suspected that her Cetra powers were coming into play, but he never said a word. She also was on a committee to help nature start to grow again, and she even helped enact a plan to dust Midgar with plant seeds. Everyone from Avalanche, except Red was there to see it. People were getting worried that he might be hurt, and Cloud was forming a group to go and find him. Rueben had signed up when he heard, much to everyone's surprise. Rueben felt responsible for telling Red where his people might still be so he told Cloud what he had done. Cloud agreed that he should go and it was soon decided that only Avalanche members were to go, with Rueben being the exception.  
  
Everyone was waiting for Cid to launch the Tiny Bronco and dust Midgar with seeds. Cid was soon up in the air and doing stunts like crazy. He eventually dusted Midgar, but only after two hours of screwing around in the air.  
  
"Is he always like that when he flies?" Rueben asked, a trifle green at the prospect of flying in the Highwind with Cid at the controls.  
  
"Not usually. Cid just wanted to show off." Shera said, from her chair. She and Elmyra (who was now engaged to Barret) both needed to sit with the kids. Everyone knew Shera was pregnant again, and they were surprised when Cid agreed to go along on the trip to find Red.  
  
As everyone watched Cid, they did not notice the deformed man and his now living creation sneak aboard the Highwind. The deformed man tore and smashed certain controls. When he was satisfied, he motioned for his creation to follow him. His creation was a huge thing well over eight feet tall. It looked to be made of various monster parts. The only human thing was the right arm, which held in its human hand a Masamune. The half man, half bear head that was now attached to its new body, planned to kill its creator as soon as he was no longer needed. They found the paper that had the location of the island on it. The deformed man took it, and they left quickly when they heard the Tiny Bronco land. The made their way to their small boat, and set sail for the island.  
  
Cid jumped out of the Tiny Bronco, and grinned at everyone. Rueben sighed as Cid began to brag about how good he was. To him this bragging was a waste of time. The sooner they got to the island the better. He sighed again and reached down to pat Max on the head. Max panted and picked up a stick. Rueben grinned and obliged Max by throwing the stick for him. Max took off with a bark, and ran after it. Aeris grinned at them, and knew Rueben was feeling bored. They soon made their way onto the Highwind to find it destroyed. Cid immediately began to swear loudly, and began to inspect the damage. Cloud went in search of clues with Tifa, and everyone else tried to help Cid with finding what was damaged except for Rueben, Aeris, and Max. They waited for everyone to be in another room, and the Rueben crouched down. He took some sniffs of the floor. He frowned.  
  
"What is it Rueben? Can you track them?" she asked. Max whined, and shivered.  
  
"No. These scents are unlike anything I've smelled before. One smells human, but it's different. It's just slightly different. The other is like numerous scents rolled into one. It smells a little familiar, but I can' tell what. Any way, before they left they must have done something to the ground because their scent stop short of the doorway." He stated. He got back up, and snorted as if to clear bad smell out of his nose. Max whimpered, and shivered again. Aeris scratched him behind the ears to calm him down.  
  
"It appears to be upsetting Max as well. What do you think, Rueben? Do you think Cid can repair all this soon?" Aeris asked, and picked up a piece of optic cable.  
  
"No. Cid is good, but this much damage is too much even for him. I think we'll be delayed for at least a week." Rueben said, looked out the door to the Tiny Bronco. Aeris had a feeling that he might be up to something.  
  
"Rueben, have you got an idea?" she asked, and Rueben nodded. He abruptly went in the same direction Cloud and Tifa had gone. He returned a moment later with an unconscious Tifa and an angry Cloud.  
  
"Aeris, can you please tell, Rueben, to put Tifa down?! He knocked her out and then demanded that I fly him over to the island!" Cloud shouted. Rueben glared at him, and looked at Aeris.  
  
"It's the only way, Aeris. He would never have flown us there if I did not have a bargaining chip." Rueben stated, and walked out. Aeris sighed.  
  
"He means well, Cloud, he just doesn't know any better. Can you do it?" she asked, and Cloud nodded with a snort.  
  
"Good, let's get going them. The Tiny Bronco only has room for four people, I think Rueben only wants us to go." She said, and ran after him. Cloud ran after her as well to see Tifa had been place in the passenger seat resting comfortably and strapped in. Aeris jumped up and Rueben helped her into a seat. Rueben glance at Cloud and motioned him to hurry. Cloud sighed and shook his head.  
  
"How the hell do I keep getting into this?" he muttered, and climbed in. He started the engine and noticed that Max had started to bark at them.  
  
"Sorry boy! You can't come along!" Rueben called, out and sat behind Cloud.  
  
"Go!" he said, and strapped in. Cloud sighed, and the plane took off. He heard shouts as they were ascending, and saw the others waving at them frantically, trying to get them to land. Cloud sighed again and headed for the island. 


	12. Time to See Old Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Seven or The Story "The Darksword Trilogy" which I got the Darksword from.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Time to See Old Friends  
  
It took them two days to reach the island. The first mistake was that Cloud went in the wrong direction. The second was that they ran out of fuel half way. Rueben grumbled that it would have been faster taking a boat. After about an hour into the flight on the first day, Tifa woke up. She wasn't too pleased to find herself in the plane, and then proceeded to smack Rueben in the back of the head. After a bit she stopped, only because her hand was starting to hurt. Aeris remained eerily quite most of the way, and Rueben knew she was mad at him. He promised himself that he would make it up to her, but he had no choice. For the first time in a long time, his sense of smell began to send him warnings. There was a subtle scent in the air. He knew Max and any other dog in the world could smell it. The Planet it self gave it off when it was afraid. Rueben snorted and crossed his arms. He would be damned if he'd let anything happen again.  
  
Aeris on the other hand, was getting a faint warning from the Planet. It wanted her to head for the island. Before it had been coming from Midgar, and she had assumed it wanted her to heal that particular wound. Now that she had seed it, the disturbance moved over the ocean and right onto the island. Now she felt foolish for believing that. She sighed and looked at Rueben, wondering if he knew the Planet was in danger again.  
  
Cloud grunted and made the last turn towards the island. Rueben and Aeris were both unusually quite. He had forgiven Rueben's actions from two days ago, but the man could have at least asked. Cloud sighed and stared at Tifa wondering what she thought.  
  
Tifa was miserable. She didn't have a jacket, her jeans were made for the summer, and her head still hurt from twos days ago. She glared at Cloud who grinned at her sheepishly. Why couldn't he have prevented this? She snorted and looked down to see an island. It was cover mostly with forests, and a huge clearing with a small mountain in the middle. Her jaw dropped when she saw in the clearing hundreds of Nanakis! She shook her head remembering their proper name. She shouted and pointed down. Everyone looked and saw. Rueben (who had lived with them for may years and was not as amazed) shouted to Cloud they were over-shooting the island. Cloud circled and prepared to land in the middle of the field. The Trumlions looked up at them, and bolted for the mountain.  
  
Cloud landed in the field with a screech, and cut the engine. They slowed down and went past the mountain to see hundreds of caves carved into it. Cloud finally hit the brake at the edge of the woods. Rueben leaped out and landed on the grass. He smiled at the caves, and began walking towards them. He heard low growls of warning, but kept coming. Finally, there was an ear-splitting howl and hundreds of Trumlions came pouring out of the caves. An old Trumlion with a mane a long as his body led a charge at Rueben. Aeris screamed, and ran after Rueben, Cloud and Tifa close behind. Rueben then did an amazing thing. He went to his knees, and bowed till his head touched the ground and stayed like that. The Trumlions skidded to a halt, and stared at him. The old Trumlion stepped forward, and sniffed Rueben. Aeris trembled as he came toward her.  
  
"Don't move!" Rueben shouted from his crouched position. It sniffed her, and then Cloud and Tifa. It snorted, and then came to smell Rueben again. It sat in front of him studying him.  
  
"Arise Demon Knight and tell us why you, the Cetra, and humans are here in such a strange fashion." It said. Rueben rose with a smile upon his face.  
  
"I am Rueben Tocnar. I am last survivor of my people. The Cetra is also the last of hers. She is Aeris, my fiancée, and those humans are Cloud and Tifa, our friends." Rueben said, and stepped back to pull Aeris forward. The Trumlion studied them, and then snorted.  
  
"Are you aligned with the deformed man and his foul creation?" the elderly Trumlion inquired.  
  
"No, we haven't even heard of them. We are here to find a Trumlion who is a friend of ours. His name is Nanaki." Rueben said, and at this the other Trumlions began to whisper amongst themselves. The old Trumlion grinned.  
  
"AH! You must be the ones he spoke of! I'm Elder, second oldest, and leader here. Come you'll lead you to him. He's been injured." He said and proceeded to the cave level with the ground.  
  
"What?! He's hurt? Red! We're here buddy!" Cloud shouted and ran after the Trumlion. The other Trumlions cleared a path to the cave their heads bowed. Rueben didn't like that. It was a sign that the injured was gravely hurt. When they were in the cave, Elder lit some torches with his tail, and revealed a male Trumlion. He was lying onto of a fur-covered area, and he faced away from them. There were wounds bandaged with leaves on his back and legs.  
  
"Red? Is that you, Red?" Tifa whispered. He stirred, and rolled over. They could now see the tattoo on his shoulder, but Aeris screamed when she saw his face. His good eye was gone, leaving a gaping hole where it had been. The blind eye was oozing infection caused by the other eye's wound. She buried her face into Rueben's shoulder and began to cry. Tifa covered her mouth with her hand and let out a strangled sob as Cloud went forward to examine him. Red sniffed the air and gave a weak smile.  
  
"Hello, Cloud. I heard Aeris and I smell, Tifa, too, but someone else is there. Who is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's me Red. The one who told you were you would find the island." Rueben said, and put an arm around Aeris. Red gave a bitter laugh.  
  
"Hello, Rueben. I guess you came to help them?" he said, and gave another bitter laugh.  
  
"Yes, I did. Red, what happened?" he asked.  
  
"Well, when I got here, the Trumlions welcomed me. The boat I hired agreed to take me back to get Cid to have these people taken back. That was two days ago. We were about to leave when he arrived." Red said, and spat blood onto the floor.  
  
~Not a good sign. ~ Rueben thought.  
  
"It was Hojo! The bastard had survived, and had created some vial monstrosity! It was made of various body parts, and even Sephiroth's arm! The beast had Sephiroth's sword as well and killed my entire boat crew. It then ripped out my eyes as I fought it. The others brought me back here, and have since been guarding the caves. I was informed yesterday, that the beast turned on Hojo himself, and literally ate him in front of the group who attacked them. Since then the beast has been attacking sporadically." Red said, and coughed again.  
  
"Oh, Red! We're sorry we could get here sooner!" Tifa said, and finally broke into tears.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. I should have left sooner, but I was preoccupied." He said, and a maneless Trumlion came forward.  
  
"A female." Rueben whispered to his friends. She came over to Red and nuzzled his neck as he purred.  
  
"This is my mate, Mira." He said.  
  
"Hello!" she said cheerfully. Everyone stared at them.  
  
"I take it your surprised. Oh if only I could see you faces!" he said, and chuckled.  
  
"Congratulations, Red!" Cloud said, and crouched down to hug his friend. Red winced but smiled. Rueben appeared thoughtful and looked at Aeris.  
  
"Aeris, if you could Red back sight in both his eyes would you do it? No matter the cost or way?" he asked.  
  
"How can you ask me that?! Of course I would!" she said. Rueben nodded, and turned to Elder.  
  
"She's agreed to do the Ong Nar." Rueben stated. Elder nodded, and began to herd everyone out except for Aeris, Rueben, and Mira.  
  
"Wait! We want to stay!" Tifa shouted and fought against the crowd. Elder shook his head and pushed them out. He positioned himself so he was lying in the cave entrance, facing out. Cloud scratched his head as Tifa fumed. Inside the cave, Rueben knelt in front of Red and examined his wounds, particularly in his face. He turned to Mira who nodded and left to guard the entrance with Elder.  
  
"Red, Aeris and I are going to perform a procedure that will restore your sight if done correctly. It can only be done once with each Trumlion, and it causes incredible pain. Only a Cetra can do it, and if Aeris doesn't do it when I expose the wounds you could bleed to death. Do you accept those terms?" he asked. Red was silent for a moment.  
  
"I accept. My mother mentioned it once, but I thought all the Cetra were dead so I dismissed it. Apparently I should have paid more attention." He said, and Rueben laughed. He turned to see Aeris had gone pale.  
  
"Aeris, this is going to be the most difficult thing I may ever ask you. When we do this, please remember I'm going to yell at you severely, but I still love you." He said, and Red snorted.  
  
"I figured you two got together." He said, and Aeris gave weak laugh.  
  
"Well, I never said loving you would be easy." She said.  
  
"That you didn't." Rueben said, with a hint of laughter, "Now, I am going to literally rip open the wounds on the eyes. This will involve the blind eye being ripped out. When I'm done you must thrust your hands into his eye sockets and cast the Ong Nar spell by saying those words. There will be a great burst of energy, and the eyes will immediately regenerate. I can't touch you or take your hands into the sockets myself. If you don't do it as soon as possible, he will bleed to death. The eyes are the Trumlion's weakest points. Now, are you ready?" he asked. Aeris nodded, and took of her engagement ring to make sure it didn't get bloody. Red tensed involuntarily as they approached. Rueben grasped Red's head in his arms tightly.  
  
"Try not to thrash if you can help it. You might break your neck. On the count of five." He said. He motioned to Aeris that it would be on the count of three  
  
"I am ready." Red said, and he shivered.  
  
"One.two."  
  
*****  
  
"Damn it! What is going on in there?" Tifa demanded of Elder.  
  
"They are restoring his sight. Now please calm yourself. If you are this upset now, I fear as to how bad you will act when they do the procedure." He said, and noticed that Mira was shaking.  
  
"Calm down, little one. It will be over soon." He said, and at this Red let out a scream of pain. Aeris also screamed, but in horror.  
  
"Damn it, woman! Do it now! Now, or he dies!" they heard Rueben scream at Aeris.  
  
"I can't!" she cried.  
  
"Let us in there!" Cloud shouted, and rushed at them. Mira held him back, and Elder did the same with Tifa  
  
"Damn it let me go!" Tifa screamed, as Red screamed again.  
  
"AERIS, DO IT NOW YOU BITCH!" Rueben screamed. There was a pause, and then Aeris shouted, "ONG NAR!"  
  
There was an explosion and another scream of pain from Red, and then silence. Mira let Cloud go, and she rushed in to see her mate. As everyone ran in, Aeris ran out, her hands covered in blood. She ran to the edge of the woods and vomited. Rueben calmly walked out; his hands bloody as well. He calmly walked over to Aeris. He looked at her, turned to the woods, and vomited himself. Inside, Mira was licking the blood from Red's face. Cloud leaned down, and almost fainted. Both of Red's eyes were healed. Red looked at them and grinned.  
  
"Cloud, you look like you've seen a ghost." He said and passed out.  
  
"He will be fine. Come let's leave them alone and check on our healers." Elder said. They left Mira and Red along to see Rueben and Aeris at the woods edge. She was arguing with Rueben. He said something calmly and low, placing a hand on her shoulder. Aeris gasped, and knocked the hand away, saying something. Before Rueben could defend himself she slapped her with her hand, leaving a bloody hand mark. Rueben stared at her in shock. Aeris turned her back to him, and crossed her arms. Rueben faded into the forest with a hurt expression on his face. Aeris turned as if to speak to him, and then found he was gone. She stormed off to a nearby stream to clean up. 


	13. Time to See Old Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Seven or The Story "The Darksword Trilogy" which I got the Darksword from.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Time to See Old Enemies  
  
Rueben ran. He ran as fast as he could, and tore off his clothes from his body. Soon only the Darksword and his pants remained, and he changed as he ran. Unlike the forced changes at the full moon, these were subtle and his skin did not tare but altered form. Soon he was his werewolf self and he finally could to let it out. He climbed a tree and screamed a werewolf howl of anger. He felt betrayed, and lost. He jumped down and ran to hunt, to kill, and let it all go.  
  
*****  
  
Aeris bitterly scrubbed Red's blood off her hands.  
  
"Damn him!" she mumbled. Her hands felt raw, and she saw the blood was gone, had been for a bit now. She had just been scrubbing out of rage. She splashed some water on her face. Tifa came over and handed her a towel. Aeris took it and dried her face.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Tifa asked, quietly. Aeris thought for a moment and then nodded. They sat under a tree near the stream, watching cubs playing near them.  
  
"Did you hear what he called me in the cave?" Aeris asked, and Tifa nodded.  
  
"Who couldn't?" she said.  
  
"Well, the thing involved me putting my hands into Red's open sockets. Rueben said it to make me."  
  
"Sick! Is that why you were fighting?"  
  
"No, it was because he called be me that. I thought he really meant it. He even warned me before that he might do something like that, but I really didn't think he would. It made me wonder what else he might do"  
  
"What are you saying, Aeris? You think Rueben might have hurt you?"  
  
"No, not any more, but I was upset! Then after we both finished throwing up, I kind of reacted with out thinking. I told him if he was going to act like that I didn't want to get married. He noticed the ring was gone, and then put a hand on my shoulder asking if I really believed that."  
  
"What did you say after that?"  
  
"I called him a bastard, and a rabid dog. That's when I slapped him."  
  
"Then why did he run away? I've called strangers worse things, and it didn't both them."  
  
"But to Rueben that was a low blow. He never knew his parents, and well, the rabid dog comment.." Aeris said and stopped. She couldn't tell Tifa what he really was, could she?  
  
"Aeris, what is it? Why is that low to Rueben?" Tifa prodded. Aeris glanced at Tifa and then sighed. If she couldn't trust Tifa then whom could she trust?  
  
"Tifa, if I tell you something about Rueben, could you keep it between us? Even away from, Cloud?"  
  
"If it's really that important I would. Now what is it?" she asked. Aeris hesitated and then told Tifa everything she knew about Rueben. She prayed to Planet that Tifa wouldn't bolt. Surprisingly, Tifa only paled slightly, and then soon regained her composure.  
  
"Alright, Rueben, is a werewolf. That explains some things. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"  
  
"We were going to, it just we wanted to wait till the week before the wedding. Rueben said he had to get married in his form in his people's tradition. That involved being in his animal form."  
  
"Do you think he'll come back soon then?"  
  
"I hope so. I wan to say I'm sorry. It just." Aeris was saying, when a howl rang out into the air. Tifa shivered, and saw Aeris had gone pale.  
  
"Was that him, Aeris?" she asked, and Aeris nodded. The Trumlions looked up curiously, and sniffed the air trying to get a scent. Tifa and Aeris got up and walked over to Elder.  
  
"What is it, Elder?" Cloud asked. The Trumlion sniffed the air again and then snorted.  
  
"That's strange. I smell a wolf. There are no wolves here, and Hojo's beast smells of many animals not just one. Hmmm, this scent even smells familiar. Excuse me but I think I'll triple the guards tonight." He said, and padded off the do just that. Tifa sighed and plopped down next to Cloud, who then put his arm around her.  
  
"Elder was telling me about the Trumlions here. Last count was two hundred and twelve."  
  
"Really? That is a lot." Tifa said, and looked up at Aeris. Aeris had slipped back on her ring and was waiting patiently for any sign of Rueben.  
  
*****  
  
Rueben was high in a tree watching a choboco patiently. He had changed back, now that his rage had passed. The choboco warked, and took a drink of water from a nearby pond. Rueben's stomach gave a low growl and he held onto the tree branch to hold him steady for a leap. The choboco would make a nice meal. He was about to leap when a huge beast came crashing threw the bushes. It leaped upon the choboco, and tore it apart. Pieces flew everywhere as it fed. Rueben stared amazed, and watched it. When it was finished, it burped and then began cleaning itself in the pond. Rueben could see that it was the thing Hojo had created. He saw various parts in the body. He leaned down to try and see its head. His branch cracked and he fell to the ground. The beast whipped around and saw him. Rueben stared in shock at it.  
  
"NO, IT CAN"T BE!" Rueben cried. The beast grinned at him and climbed out of the water.  
  
"Hello, Rueben. How have you been?" it asked. It curled its left claw, and two piles of dirt shot out of the ground to form two crude chairs. It gestured for Rueben to sit down. Rueben growled, and stayed where he was in a crouch. The beast grinned, and sat in one of the chairs himself.  
  
"Jonathan, what happened to you?" Rueben asked. His tail swished behind him from side to side in caution.  
  
"I assume you knew I had been captured in the war." The beast said. Rueben nodded.  
  
"Yes, we all knew. When they sent the last survivor of the group back, she told us of your demise."  
  
"Ah, yes. It was quite a unique death. They cut off my head and thrust it into a preservative they had. I was in the middle of changing when they did it." Jonathan said, and ran his right hand along his half bear, half- human face.  
  
"So it left your head in-between forms. But how did you become this?" Rueben asked.  
  
"Hojo. He found my head and attached it to this body."  
  
"I heard you killed Hojo, so why are you killing the Trumlions here?"  
  
"Revenge my old rival. Pure, sweet, beautiful revenge! To see that these Trumlions living here in peace and thriving drives me insane! As I butchered your friend he let it out by accident that you had returned. I knew you would come here soon, so all I had to do was wait."  
  
"Why, Jonathan? You can come back and live with us! I'm sure we can help you!"  
  
"No! You see old rival; you were my best friend as well. I do not want to be viewed as a freak, and shunned. I want to see everything destroyed. Me! You! THE PLANET!"  
  
"Jonathan, listen to reason! If you do that.."  
  
"Enough talk! I will meet you tomorrow in front of the Trumlion's caves, one hour till dusk. Just you and me. Just like old times." Jonathan said, and with that he stalked off. Rueben crouched there watching him go. He shook his head and ran to gather up his clothes. 


	14. Just Like Old Times, Only Deadlier!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Seven or The Story "The Darksword Trilogy" which I got the Darksword from.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Just Like Old Times, Only Deadlier!  
  
Rueben's stomach rumbled loudly, reminding him of the fact he still hadn't eaten. He made his way back to the Trumlion's home. He barely noticed the fact that it was dark, or that the Trumlions were dancing and laughing. He did notice that Red had joined the festivities, and was dancing with Mira. Rueben grinned when he saw the Trumlion equivalent of dancing was just running around in circles. He saw Cloud and Tifa sitting by the fire, holding each other. Rueben's smiles disappeared and he sighed. He had nearly forgotten about the fight he and Aeris had. Rueben slowly circled the guards, and then came in quietly. He saw Aeris sitting on top of the mountain, looking out over the forest. Rueben climbed up and came up behind her. She looked so beautiful sitting there with the almost full moonlight. He only wished he could see her in the full moon light. He came up and tapped her on the shoulder. She gave out a shriek, and would have fallen if Rueben hadn't caught her by the wrist.  
  
"Sorry about that." Rueben said, and pulled her close. She felt so warm, and Rueben hoped she wasn't still mad about before.  
  
"Hello." She whispered. She kept her head lowered, and facing away from him. Rueben raised her head to look at him.  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean it." He said. He felt the wind blow and Aeris shivered.  
  
"I know. It's my fault. I overreacted."  
  
"I think we both were at fault. Do you forgive me for what I did?"  
  
"Do you forgive me for the slap?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"The I forgive you." She said, and ran her left hand along his cheek. He felt the ring there, took the hand, and kissed it. Aeris sighed and pressed herself against him. Rueben sighed, and then remembered about Jonathan. He cursed.  
  
"What is it, Rueben?"  
  
"I ran into the beast that Hojo created."  
  
"Do you kill it?"  
  
"No. Aeris, it's.complicated. Sit down and I'll tell you." He said. She sat down and Rueben sat next to her. He told her everything about Jonathan. How they were rivals, and then friends. How he had sent him on the mission that got him killed. What they had said during their conversation. When he finished, Aeris was holding onto Rueben as tightly as she dared.  
  
"Can't you just refuse to fight him?" she asked.  
  
"No, he's become unstable. No telling what he'll do if I refuse to fight him."  
  
"Then what do we do?"  
  
"Tell Elder. If I fail, everyone can strike. Jonathan will be at his weakest after our fight." Rueben said, and stood up. Aeris stood as well and saw that Rueben had for the first she had known, reluctant to fight. She hugged him, and they held each other like that till the sun came up.  
  
*****  
  
In the morning they climbed down to meet with Elder. After Rueben filled in everyone, some Trumlions suggested they flee. Others wanted to hunt it down now. Elder brought everyone together, making sure they understood that the fight tonight was the best chance they had of stopping it. They agreed, and set off to resting and preparing. Rueben and Aeris sparred all morning. Cloud was amazed to see them go. They were almost so fast that he could barely see their movements. Tifa took to training herself. At about noon, everyone was resting, and Aeris and Rueben were asleep having not had any last night. When the time came, Rueben was standing in the clearing, his Darksword drawn. Jonathan appeared from the woods opposite. He was grinning, and looking smug. Cloud drew his sword, but did not step forward.  
  
"Jonathan," Rueben called, "please stop this insanity. I know we can help you!"  
  
"Always looking out for others. You haven't changed that much. I am no longer Jonathan; I am now the Beast! Now, DIE!" the Beast screamed, and leaped at Rueben.  
  
Rueben dodged nimbly out of the way. He slashed at the Beast's back, leaving a gaping wound. The Beast whirled around and grabbed Rueben with a claw. It flung him away and into a tree. Rueben felt some ribs break, and his vision blurred. He focused what strength he had and the Black Materia fed him power. The Beast grabbed him by his hair thinking he had won already. Rueben suddenly smashed his fist into the Beast's groin. It howled and tossed Rueben away, who landed in a crouch. Rueben leaped at the Beast, and swung at his head. The Beast dodged to the side, but the Darksword caught its right ear, taking it off. The Beast howled and smashed the handle of his sword into Rueben's head, sending him into another tree. Rueben grunted and tried to get up.  
  
When Aeris saw Rueben stay down, she screamed and would have rushed to him if Cloud hadn't caught her by the arm, holding her back. He looked pale, but he knew that Rueben didn't want them to interfere until he stopped breathing. Red was growling low in his throat, signaling the other Trumlions to prepare to leap into the fray. The Beast lifted Rueben by his hair, and faced the Trumlions.  
  
"SEE! I beat the strongest among you! No one can stop me! HA HA HA HA." The Beast laughed. He didn't stop laughing, and Aeris wanted to scream in rage and kill it herself. Rueben opened his eyes, and glare at it. With a sudden movement, he swung the Darksword around and sliced off the Beast's human arm. It shrieked, and dropped Rueben with its clawed arm. Rueben landed with a painful thud, and lay there wheezing. Night was falling, and he didn't have the strength to move. He stared at the Beast, and saw that it had not fallen. Instead, the wound was glowing and oozing a strange liquid. A knew limb shot out of the wound, giving the Beast a new limb that looked like one of Jenova's arms.  
  
"No, it can't be." Rueben moaned, and tried to get up.  
  
"Oh, but I can. Not only am I made of monsters, but I have Jenova cells as well." It hissed at him. The sun was now gone, and it was just a few minutes to moon rise. Rueben felt the change calling him. He smiled grimly and forced his battered body to stand. The Beast snorted at him.  
  
"You've got guts. And soon I'll be wearing them around my neck!" it snarled.  
  
"Aeris! Take everyone inside the caves, and block the entrances till dawn!" Rueben called out to her.  
  
"What? But that wasn't part of the plan!" she cried.  
  
"It almost moon rise!" Rueben retorted. Aeris gasped and began to scream at the Trumlions to hurry into the caves and bolt the doors to them. Most of them complied, but some stared at her like she was nuts. Then Tifa whispered something to Elder, and his eyes widened in shock. Elder began to scream at the others to get in. They all bolted for the caves, except Cloud. He snuck off and climbed to the top of the mountain. He wanted to see what was going on.  
  
When Rueben was sure everyone was inside, he sheathed the Darksword, and concentrated. The Beast grinned, and wondered what Rueben was up to. Rueben gave a scream of rage and let his control go. His clothes tore, and fell from his body. His body contorted, and changed. The Beast stared in amazement. It had no idea that Rueben had complete control over when he changed. Rueben now stood before the Beast as his werewolf self. The only clothing left on his body, were his now torn jeans, and the sheath, which was strapped, to his back. The Darksword hummed, sensing the increase in power in its owner. Rueben drew the sword with a growl. He charged the Beast wanting to end this soon, before the full moon rose into the sky.  
  
The Beast leaped aside as the sword was swung at him, narrowly missing his leg. Rueben attacked with such fury that all the Beast could do was block. Rueben began to howl everytime his sword was deflected aside. Rueben felt his rage begin to increase, and knew he didn't have much time till the werewolf mind took over. With a sudden leap, he swung the sword and cut of the Beast's head. Blood poured from the neck, and the body fell to the ground, the head at its feet. Rueben leapt into the air, and sheathed the sword. He pointed a finger at the corpse and screamed, "SUPER NOVA!" The blast incinerated the head and body.  
  
Rueben landed on his feet. He promptly fell to hand and knees, exhausted. The change had healed his broken bones, but he was incredibly drained. He sheathed his sword, and was about to stand when he felt it happen. It was like another voice crept into the back of his mind and pushed his to sleep. Rueben screamed and clutched his head. He fought a losing battle, and soon his eyes turned red. The werewolf snarled and rose to its feet. It sniffed the air, and found scents of beasts long it though dead. It also smelled the Cetra woman and two humans. It grinned its werewolf grin, and raced towards the caves, hungry. 


	15. Rueben’s Secret Revealed And Red Brings

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Seven or The Story "The Darksword Trilogy" which I got the Darksword from.  
  
  
  
Chapter 15: Rueben's Secret Revealed And Red Brings The Trumlions Home!  
  
Cloud gulped as he watched Rueben race off towards the caves. He never expected to see Rueben turn into a werewolf for Planet's sake! He drew his sword and slowly climbed down towards the caves. He cautiously made his way to a cave entrance. He knocked on the door, and asked to be let in. All he heard was shuffling, and grunts. Cloud cursed and made his way to the next cave. Again the same response. He finally made it to the cave on the bottom and tried again. This time Tifa spoke respond from the other side.  
  
"Who is it?" she whispered.  
  
"Its Cloud! Hurry up and open the door!" he said. Tifa unbolted the door, and threw it open. Cloud stood there, his face pale and ashen.  
  
"Cloud, what is it?" Aeris asked from behind Tifa.  
  
"I just saw." he began, but was cut off as the werewolf dropped down between him and Tifa, slamming Cloud against the wall. Tifa screamed, and recoiled in horror. The werewolf raised its clawed hand and was about to strike when Aeris leaped in front of Tifa.  
  
"NO! Down boy!" she screamed. The werewolf abruptly stopped and snarled, stepping back a few paces.  
  
"Tifa, hurry and drag, Cloud, inside, quickly!" Aeris said. She took a few steps forward as if to pet the werewolf. It snarled and recoiled, slinking away even farther from her. Tifa grabbed Cloud by an arm and drug him in. The werewolf feigned a leap at Aeris, but she held her ground. When she was sure Cloud was safely inside, she backed away and closed the door. The werewolf howled and made its way to the woods. Inside, Aeris healed Cloud's wounds and Tifa held him. Aeris sighed and tended the fire, waiting out the night.  
  
*****  
  
At dawn, Aeris and the others emerged from the caves. Cloud had awakened with a bad headache. He immediately told the others what he saw, and too his surprise, no one was surprised. The Trumlions knew their own history, and Aeris had already told Tifa what Rueben was. He was a little upset at being left in the dark but he got over it. Aeris started to become concerned when it became noon, and Rueben still had not returned. She took out her rod and flicked it open. She also brought a change of Rueben's clothes. Without a word, she entered the woods to search for him.  
  
She found him near a lake covered in blood. He was snoring, and lying next to the remains of a deer. Aeris grimaced and quickly glanced away. She turned to look at Rueben. She also noticed for the first time that he was naked. She blushed and poked Rueben in the side with her rod. He awoke, and immediately blushed to see Aeris over him. He looked around and saw his torn jeans. He snatched them and put them on.  
  
"Being a little shy are we?" Aeris said, in singsong voice. Rueben laughed and grabbed the Darksword from the ground.  
  
"Just a little. Is Cloud okay?"  
  
"You remember last night?"  
  
"Some, not all. Is he hurt?"  
  
"He's fine. Are you ready to go back? I brought you a change of clothes." She said and handed them to him. He took them from her and noticed she was giving him an odd look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just never saw you naked before. In fact I never saw a man naked before." She said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, why don't you go to the other side of the lake. I'll swim over there and it'll clean off the blood, too. Can you take my things too?"  
  
"Sure, but what are you planing to do?" she asked. Rueben grinned, and stripped out of the jeans he just put on. He tossed the Darksword aside as well and dove in. Aeris watched him go, and she realized she was feeling very warm. She gathered their stuff, and walked over to the other side. She realized something and made a decision. She then hurried back and got a piece of deer meat. She then made her way back and hid it under his t- shirt. She sat under a dogwood tree and watched Rueben swim towards her at a leisurely pace. He smiled when he reached the shore, and climbed out. Aeris felt a flash of heat, and watched him dry himself with his torn jeans. She got up and hugged him. Surprised, he hugged her back and sniffed the air.  
  
"I smell blood on you. Are you hurt?" he asked.  
  
"No, but I did get something for us." She said, and giggled. Rueben raised his eyebrows in puzzlement.  
  
"Oh, and what is that?"  
  
"I'll go get it." She said, and hurried to get the meat she hid under his shirt. His eyes widened, and he looked from the meat to her.  
  
"I realized that you wanted to be married in you people's fashion, so I looked it up. When I saw what was involved, I couldn't believe it was so simple. I then researched traditional Cetra weddings while I was waiting for you. You were modeling our wedding after those, for me!" she exclaimed and Rueben grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Okay, you caught me. So what do you want to do?"  
  
"This." She said. She bit a chunk of the meat, tried no to gag, and swallowed it. She then offered it to Rueben. He sucked it a breath.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, in a shaky voice.  
  
"As long as we can still get married traditionally. And after last night I realized that I didn't want to wait any longer." She said, and held the piece of meat closer to Rueben. He took it and bit off a piece himself. He swallowed, and pulled Aeris close kissing her. She stepped back and looked at him. She then took off her clothes. Rueben gazed at her in awe.  
  
"You're so beautiful. You don't have to do this, you know." He said, as he lowered her to the ground.  
  
"I want too. Besides, we are married now." She whispered. Rueben smiled and kissed her.  
  
*****  
  
It was almost nighttime. Aeris had her eyes closed, and she was leaning on Rueben's chest. She ran a finger along his hairy chest and listened to him sleep. She listened to the birds chirping and realized that this was more beautiful than being in a hotel room, not able to feel and hear all of this. She heard voices, and nudged Rueben awake. They dressed quickly and just in time. Cloud and Tifa showed up and looked at them, scowling.  
  
"Where how you two been? Cid just showed up in the Highwind!" Tifa exclaimed. Aeris shrugged and grabbed her pack.  
  
"No where. So what's the big rush? I am glad that Cid got the Highwind fixed so soon, but what on Planet is so important?" Rueben asked.  
  
"Red had the Trumlions board already. We've been waiting for you two for the past two hours!" Cloud said, and snorted. Rueben sighed and motioned for them to go. They left him and Aeris standing there. Ruben grabbed his pack, and looked at her. She seemed tired.  
  
"Are you okay, Aeris?" he asked.  
  
"I'm just a little sore, Rueben." She said, and yawned. "And a little exhausted."  
  
Rueben smiled and scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"I'll carry you then." He whispered to her. He walked out of the woods and saw the others waiting impatiently by the Highwind's loading doors. Rueben saw that the Trumlions were packed inside. He carried the now sleeping Aeris over to his friends.  
  
"Bout damn time!" Cid gruffed. Rueben glared at him, and saw the Tiny Bronco was getting ready to take off with Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent in it. He carried Aeris inside and put her in a cabin along with some sleeping Trumlions. He made his way to the deck and gazed at the scenery as the Highwind took off. The smell that he had smelt on the way to the island was gone, but he felt.uneasy. Something was wrong.  
  
"To hell with it." He mumbled.  
  
"To hell with what?" a voice asked. Turned around to see Aeris standing there, rubbing the sleep our of her eyes. She came up next to him, and put an arm around him.  
  
"Nothing. You still look tired, do you want to go back to sleep?" he asked.  
  
"After I ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you promise me that you'll give up fighting? That way we can lead a normal life. I want you to put up the Darksword." She asked. Rueben froze.  
  
"I can't honey." He whispered.  
  
"Why? Looks what's happened already because of it? From Jenova to you old friend Jonathan!" she cried. Rueben held her close.  
  
"I'll tell you something my adoptive mother told me, shortly before she died in my arms."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whether it be through hell, high waters, promised dream, and shattered lives, I will love you forever and ever." He whispered and kissed her gently.  
  
"Forever?" she asked.  
  
"Forever and ever." 


	16. Epilogue: A Wedding With A Slight Twist

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Seven or The Story "The Darksword Trilogy" which I got the Darksword from.  
  
  
  
Epilogue: A Wedding With A Slight Twist  
  
"God @#$%, mother @#$%ing zipper. It won't go up!" Tifa shouted in rage. She was fiddling with the back of Aeris wedding dress, trying to get the zipper to go up. Elmyra calmly shooed Tifa away, and pulled the lace out of the way. She than zipped it up and patted Aeris on the shoulder.  
  
"All you need is little patience, Tifa." Elmyra said, and everyone laughed. Tifa humphed and grimaced as her now swollen belly sent her a little pain.  
  
"You okay, Tifa?" Yuffie asked. Tifa nodded.  
  
"Yeah. This little one sure has his father's mako strength. Every time he kicks it feels like a little jab at my stomach." She huffed, and sat down on a nearby couch with sigh. It had been eight months since their adventures on the Trumlion island. The Trumlions had settled in Cosmo Canyon, and promptly began to make more caves. The Elders were ecstatic to meet them and learn about their canyon's history. Mira had given birth to twins about a month ago, and Red was ecstatic. Barret and Elmyra were married shortly after the twins were born, and now Rueben was getting a "fatherly" treatment from Barret. Reno and Yuffie were, well.involved. Vincent was the same, though he showed up to spar with Rueben from time to time. Also Elena was seen going to his house from time to time. Cloud had his hands full with a newly formed gang, and Rueben had taken up work as a legal mercenary.  
  
Aeris sighed, remembering when he had told her. She had screamed, cried, thrown things, and then eventually calmed down. When he said, legal he meant it. He never killed, and worked contracts for mostly the police force. He was currently hired to help get rid of the gang. He didn't have to follow the same rules as the police, and that was how he liked it. He visited a lot with Cid and Shera, getting lessons from Shera on history, mathematics, and other subjects. Shera had lost her second baby, and she refused to try for another. Cid had objected, but Shera had her tubes tied and that silenced his objections. Reeve himself had remained a bachelor, but rumor had it he was seeing someone.  
  
~All in all, it's turning out nicely for everyone.~ Aeris thought, and grinned. Now only if she could get through this wedding.  
  
*****  
  
Rueben was thinking similar thoughts as he waited at the altar with his new friends. Cloud was his best man, followed by Red, Cid, Vincent, and Reeve. He glanced around and saw Barret standing by the entrance, giving him the evil eye. Rueben gulped, and considered bolting, grabbing Aeris, and eloping. He sighed in relief when Barret looked away. Cloud had noticed Barret looking at Rueben.  
  
"Don't worry," he whispered, " he did the same thing to me when he gave Tifa away at our wedding."  
  
"Yeah," Rueben whispered back, "but he's not your soon to be father-in- law!"  
  
"I guess you have a point." Cloud mumbled as the organ began to play. Elmyra walked down first, followed by Yuffie (who wasn't too pleased at being paired with Vincent), then Shera, Mira, and Tifa. Then the organist struck up the Wedding March. Aeris made her way down the isle with her arm on Barret's. Her dress was exactly in the traditional style, except it was pink. The only pink Rueben wore was his cumberbun, which he vowed to take off at the reception. The ceremony was surprisingly brief, and dignified. A dramatic burst of organ music accompanied their first kiss as man and wife.  
  
"Let's go party!" Rueben shouted. Everyone headed for the reception hall next door, as the wedding party took picture at the altar. The band began playing as people began to enter the hall. They got the dinner part out of the way soon, and after some embarrassing toasts by Barret, Elmyra, and Cloud, Rueben and Aeris had their first dance as man and wife. Then they made their way to the other tables. To their surprise, Elena had gotten Vincent on the dance floor, and Yuffie was doing some dirty dancing with a very drunk Reno. Cid was also hitting the bottle very hard, and Shera was soon making him drink coffee so he could fly them back. Then Rude, of all people, showed up with a very unusual date, Scarlet. She had survived the Great Clod explosion, and was doing well now. Aeris showed no ill will towards her, but Tifa was. Cloud tried to keep them away from each other, especially with Tifa's pregnancy mood swings. Then Reno drunkenly came up and suggested to them it was time to throw the garter and flowers. Rueben grinned a devilish smirk and Aeris groaned.  
  
They brought forward a chair, and she sat down with a scowl. She hoped that he would just take it off quick, but with that devilish smirk on his face, he bent down and pulled it off with his teeth. Most of the men were hooting and hollering, and Aeris was blushing in embarrassment. She then got up and readied herself to throw the bouquet. She tossed it over her shoulder and right into Elena's hands. She dropped it in horror and then the other ladies tried to grab it, but it was too late. Then Rueben tossed the garter. It sailed towards Reeve but at the last minute, Vincent's claw shot up to grab it, only to be deflected by the drunken Reno's night stick and land around it. Elena was begging and pleading to not be him. She sat down, and Reno smirked. He looked like he was about to do it, but then handed it to Vincent. Vincent took the garter and did something that amazed everyone. He took off his scarf, and pulled the garter onto Elena's leg with his teeth, much to the men's approval.  
  
At the end of the night, after the hall was all cleaned up, everyone went home. Rueben and Aeris changed clothes. Rueben had bought two tickets to the first cruise ship ever, and they would spend the next month on the sea. Aeris sighed in the taxi, and picked up Rueben's left hand. She saw the plain gold band that bore the engravement to mark him hers always.  
  
It read, " Aeris and Rueben, for now till eternity."  
  
The End? 


	17. Side Note, You HAVE to read it!

~Sighs~ Please Review! I feel so lonely with out reviews!~ Cries 


End file.
